finally happy
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: Daryl wasn't happy, since his last hope, his everything was gone since four years, five months and twenty days. Since his Beth was gone. But one day changed everything. One little girl changed everything!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

The idea of this fanfiction didn't come from myself, I got inspired by the fanfiction called 'six years' from texasbelle91 on archive of our own.

I just love the idea from this story, but for myself it was a little bit too sad and in a very dark place sometimes, but as I said, I love the idea and I thought about it a lot, so I decided to make my own version based on the story from texasbelle91.

This one has much love, so I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

It had been four years, five months and twenty days since he was alone. Not really alone, he was with the other together again, but since he was alone, without his Beth. Daryl always knew the exact days, because every day, when he woke up, with tears in his eyes, he gave one to that.

Daryl was laying in his tent, alone. The back of his right hand on his forehead, his left hand on his belly to make sure, that he was still breathing, because sometimes he was feeling like he was one of the walkers. Dead, but still walking around.

It was the same like every day. During the day he was okay, as good as he could be, alone. He hunted, helped Rick and made sure that their camp was safe. But after dinner, when it was getting dark, it always got worse. Since that day four years, five months and twenty days he had never eaten much, just enough to go on. He hadn't changed his clothes since months and he didn't remember the last time he had washed, because there was just no reason for doing so. He just lived. He didn't know for what, but he did. Beth taught him to have hope, so he had. But he didn't know for what.

Since day one he had made himself a promise. He will go on till he will find her. Dead or alive. If he will find her as a walker, he will have to be the one, who had to kill her, because at least he should do that, for her. He wasn't able to protect or safe her, when they were alone.

If she would be dead and he will find her, he will do the same, like after he would have killed her, if she would be a walker. He will come to her in seconds. He will just kill himself. Then he will be with her again. Because then there won't be a reason left to live. There won't be any hope.

But if he will find her alive.. Every night was this the moment, when the tears were running out of his eyes and down his cheeks. When he thought about it, finding her, alive. What would she do? Would she be mad at him? Because he hadn't protected her, when the walkers came and the people from the black car with the white cross on it took her away from him. Or that he hadn't found her earlier. Maybe he will never find her. Maybe she will find him. He was sure, that if that will ever happen, she will never talk to him again.

Maybe she was safe somewhere. How much he wished and hoped that. But maybe she was safe somewhere with another guy. And she was never thinking about him. That thought made Daryl cry even more. But at least she would be safe and probably happy. That would be enough for him.

He hoped so much, that she was good somewhere. That no one hurted her. If he just imagined about it, that someone hurted or even raped her, he got so damn angry. Not only about the onem who was doing this to her, he got even more angry about himself. Because he wasn't there to protect her. He made everything wrong, like always.

Daryl tried so bad to find her. He had taken already every road, that was leading away from the crossing, where he broke down so many months ago, but he had never found her. He was still looking every day for her, but there never were any signs.

At first the other were trying to help him searching for her, but finally they lost hope. It was the same, when they were looking for Sophia. He was the only one, who was still looking for Beth.

They never asked him, why he wanted her back so bad, of course they all did, but no one wanted her so bad back than him, even Maggie gave up a long time ago. He never told anybody about what had happened, what they had found in each other, but the day, when Maggie gave up, was when she came to him, after he had just woken up in the morning screaming and crying as always. For the first minutes she just stood there next to him and waited till he calmed down, enough so he could speak with her. She had never asked him any question about what had happened and he was so damn glad about that, because he just couldn't tell her. But on this day she asked carefully "You love her, right?" And Daryl just nodded his head. That was all he ever let them know.

He had his tent a few feet away from the other so they couldn't hear him crying and saying her name in his sleeps. Or when he woke up screaming every morning. He had nothing left from her, nothing that would make him going on. He hated himself so much for everything. He could have had everything, but now he had nothing.

Daryl tried to fall asleep, because in the first hours, he was always dreaming about the good times, before it got worse. He dreamed about how Beth and he had left the prison together. When they had spent the night together in that damn trunk. How she was keeping him going on, looking for the other. When they were searching for alcohol. The afternoon they had gotten drunk together and he yelled at her for nothing. He still hated himself for that so much. But she never left him. She was just holding him close.

How they had burnt down the house. When they had ran the whole night long and she took his hand and he never ever wanted to let go. When he had taught her how to use his crossbow. She was looking so damn cute with it. That time when he had given her that piggy back ride and he was enjoying it so much. When they had found the funeral home, their new home. In the room where she asked him, if he wasn't thinking, that it was beautiful. Every time he had wanted to touch her, just for a moment. That evening when he was laying in the coffin and she had sung, just for him. When he had taken her bridal style into the kitchen. When they had eaten dinner and she asked him what had changed his mind, because he said that he didn't want to leave this house. She was looking at him with her big, blue eyes and finally she understood.

But before he could say anything, they heard the dog again and he quickly stood up and went outside. That evening the dog wasn't so shy, so he could feed him. Beth had joined him just a few seconds later. Together they were feeding the dog and let him inside. A few days later when they were already in bed, in the same bed as always, she had finally asked him again what had changed his mind and the fact that it was already dark made it easier for him to answer. He just whispered into the dark the word _you_.

She had rolled over to him then and kissed him shy on his lips. He really wasn't expecting that, so he hadn't moved his lips, because he was so shocked. She had laid her head on his chest and said with a smile that her heart was doing the same like his. The next days had they gotten closer and closer and he really loved it, but he was afraid too. Of course, she had noticed it and asked what was wrong. He told her that he never had sex before or even kissed someone. He hadn't known what to do, because he never had these feelings before. He was just afraid. But when she had told him, that she was just feeling the same, that he was also her first one ever, it made him feel a little better.

They went slow. But finally they were at the point, where they both wanted more, even when they didn't know what more meant. On a rainy evening they finally had sex. And it was the best feeling he ever had. Her beautiful body under his. Her kisses. Her touches. The way she was looking at him, when she finally came. The way she was making him happy.

The time, they were spending together at the funeral home, was the best in his life. She had so much love for him and he gave her everything back, as good as he could. He loved her so much and he had tried to show it every second. All the years he couldn't show it, he did it in these short months. Sometimes they had to remember themselves, that they had to go out of the bed to eat something and make sure everything was still safe and alright.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life together with her. Forever.

But then the day came, four years, five months and twenty days ago, when his dreams became worse every night. He had thought, that it would be the dog again and opened the damn door. But there wasn't the dog, there were at least twenty walkers. He had screamed at her that she should break a window and make her way outside. He would meet her on the road. But when he had finally gotten there, there was just her back pack left and the last thing he remembered was, that two men shoved her lifeless body into a black car with a white cross on it. He couldn't remember much after that. He had ran all night long. Till the crossing. He hadn't gotten much air and vomited a few times, before he felt on the cold road.

Everything became black in his dream for a few minutes, till he heard a voice. A sweet, familiar voice. Her voice. Like every night Beth was asking him why he had left her? That everything was his fault. That she was disappointed. She was scared. Why he hadn't helped her? She was mad at him. Why he was doing this all to her? She said, that she had thought she could trust him.

He wanted to answer her, but there never came out one tone of his mouth. She started crying. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her crying. And Daryl couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't comfort her. So he cried even more. When her voice disappeared he found his again.

He was screaming that he was sorry. Just sorry. He was screaming her name. _Beth!_

With that he woke up. Like every day. The tears were streaming down his cheeks. His whole body was trembling and sweating. He was feeling sick. Quickly he opened the zipper of his tent and went outside. It was about one hour before sunrise. Like every morning he went to the little river near their camp.

He was washing his face with the cool water and drank something. Sometimes he vomited, sometimes he cried again. But today he was just sitting there and stared into the water. The worst part of everything was, that Beth and he never knew what this was, what they had. They had never felt something like that before. They just hadn't known.

But now he knew. He loved her. And he had never told it her so. Daryl wished so bad, that he would have said it to her, just one time. But he had never. That broke his heart every time. He started crying again. If he would ever see her again, he would tell it to her. No matter, if she wanted it to hear or not. He would tell her. A few hours after sunrise he went finally back to their camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading out with Glenn, Maggie and Rick, Daryl just wanted to go hunting, when they all heard a child's heart breaking voice screaming for her mother. "Did you all hear that?" Maggie asked the other.

"Yeah. It's coming from this direction." Daryl answered her. Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Daryl started running. It wasn't too hard to find her. There were little footsteps everywhere. They found her standing next to a big tree. She had a little doll in her left hand and she was looking at the ground, crying.

Carefully Maggie said "Hey little girl." Seeing them, she ran into the little cabin a few feet away. As the group entered the cabin the little girl was sitting in the corner. She looked very scared. Her knees pulled up to her body and she was holding her doll close to her chest. Maggie tried a few times to calm her down and talk to her.

But every time Maggie got closer to her, the small girl started crying even more and hide herself behind the doll. When the little girl looked up again, her look fell on Daryl. Her eyes became bigger and she didn't look away any more. Instead, she was looking at him like she knew him. Daryl didn't look away, either.

Everyone in the group noticed. Finally, Rick gave Daryl a shove in her direction and said he should try to calm her down and talk to her. Daryl sank to his knees in front of her. He waited a few moments. The small girl was still looking at him with her big, blue eyes. Then he inched closer to her. She didn't flinch. Stretching out his hand to her, Daryl said "Don't be scared little girl." She didn't hesitate a moment before she took his hand. But she didn't stand up.

"We will find your mother. I promise. But until we have, you need to come back with us to our camp. You will be safe there. There's another little girl to play with there. I'm sure you will like it." The little girl nodded, her hand still in his. But she didn't stand up. Picking her up in his arms, Daryl carried her out of the cabin and back to their camp.

All the way back she didn't say a word. She was just looking up at his face, like she couldn't believe, that he was carrying her. Reaching their camp, Daryl sat the child down near a tree.

When he took a few steps away, she started to look scared again, when Carol gave her something to eat and drink. She took the plate with the beans, but didn't start eating. Instead, she was looking at Daryl again. Daryl nodded down to her, like he wanted to say, that she could eat. So she began eating.

Daryl watched her, while she was sitting there. She was very tiny and a little too skinny, not like Little Ass Kicker. The little girl also seemed younger than Judith, probably closer to four years old. He was wondering how long she was already alone there. Where her mother had gone and what happened to her. He hoped, that her mother was still alive somewhere and that they will find her. He was certain, that the little girl was alone for a few days, because she was dirty all over her body and seemed very hungry. While he was watching her, she ate and drank everything she was given.

The group had already asked her a few times, what her name was and what had happened, but so far she hadn't answered them. She just held her doll close to her chest and looked scared.

"We should check and see if she has any injuries. We should treat and wash her and get her into new clothes." Maggie said after some time. "I will help you." Carol offered.

The two women went to the little girl, but not too close, so she won't get scared again. "Little girl we want to check and see if you have any hurts. Then help you get clean and give you new clothes. We won't hurt you. Will you come with us?" The girl's eyes went from Maggie to Carol, but she didn't move. Obviously she didn't want to go with them.

Then her eyes found Daryl's again. And she stretched her right hand out in his direction. Maggie turned around and said "Looks like she wants you to go with us." Daryl nodded, even though he didn't know why the little girl wanted that, but still he picked her carefully up in his arms.

While they were going to the river, Daryl thought that she enjoyed it being in his arms, because she had laid her head against his chest and exhales. Sitting her on a big stone next to the river, Daryl whispered to her "These are good people. You can trust them." The little girl nodded and let Maggie and Carol came closer. Carol was looking at her doll and asked. "Shall we clean your doll too?"

Nodding, the small girl held her doll in Daryl's direction. He came closer and took it. "Daryl before you clean it, can you go back and get some clothes for her, from Judith?" Maggie asked. "Yeah." Seeing the scared look from the girl, Daryl quickly said "I will be back soon." The girl was looking like she was okay with that, so he left with fast steps. Still holding the doll in his left hand.

Daryl took some new clothes from Judith and also got some new clothes for himself. Thinking, when he will wash the doll, he could clean himself too.

Back at the river he gave the two women the new clothes and nodded to the little girl, so she knew, that everything was still okay. Going into the river, the water was cool against his skin. First he cleaned the doll, placed it on a stone at the shore, when he was finished. Maggie and Carol had their backs to him and he knew that they won't be finished soon, so he took off his clothes and washed in the cool water. Back on the shore he put on his new clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he was wearing clean clothes.

As he got back to the little girl, Maggie said to him "Thank God she hasn't any bad injuries. Just a few scratches." Daryl gave her back the doll and it was only then that he noticed that she had long, light blond hair. Her hair was so dirty before, he hadn't realized she had such bright hair. She also had two birthmarks above the left side of her upper lip, just like his, but hers were lighter. Judith's clothes were way too big for the small girl, but they will work.

"Come here little girl. I will take you back." With that he picked her up and carried her back to camp. This time she put her hand under his shirt by his chest. Like she wanted to make sure that he was real. But maybe it was, because she was freezing, when he was setting her down, she began to shiver badly. Carol brought a blanket, but she didn't give it to the little girl, instead she gave it to Daryl. Opening the warm fabric, he put it around her small body. Making sure that the blanket was close to her body, so she won't be cold any more.

Judith came over and lowered herself next to the little girl. Daryl gave the girl a nod, so she knew that everything was still okay. Going back to join the other, they were all watching the two girls. Judith was talking the whole time, like she was always doing, while the younger girl was just sitting there. Her doll close to her chest, while she was looking at Little Ass Kicker with big eyes.

"I think you remind her of someone she knows." Rick said to Daryl. "Yeah. I think so too. But what do we do now?" Maggie asked. "We should ask her what happened to her and her mother. Then we can make plans about what to do next. But first, she should get some rest. Today is almost over and it wouldn't make sense to start looking today." Rick answered.

It was almost evening and Daryl made a fire in the middle of their camp, like he was doing every day. The little girl still hadn't said one single word, but at least she was playing with Judith. When it got colder the two girls came closer to the fire. Like every evening, everyone had their own routine. Michonne and Carl were playing chess. Maggie, Glenn and Rick were talking about a run they wanted to make in a few days. Tara and Eugene were talking about comic books. Rosita and Abraham were taking the first watch. Sasha, Bob, Tyresse and Carol were making dinner next to the fire and Daryl was sharpening his arrows.

Judith was playing with her wood figures, while the little girl next to her was just looking into the fire. Her knees pressing to her chest and her doll in her left hand. Quietly she began to sing with her beautiful, shy voice _"And we'll buy beer to shotgun. And we'll lay in the lawn. And we'll be good."_

Everyone was still talking, but Daryl could hear this anywhere. Obviously all the other hadn't heard her singing, but Daryl was at her side in seconds, with tears already burning in his eyes. The girl was looking at him with big eyes, when he asked her with a trembling voice "What's your name little girl?"

Finally, everyone around them was watching and listening. The little girl opened her mouth and said "Rose. Rose Dixon. And you are Daryl right? You are my daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl couldn't, he just couldn't believe his ears. But it all made sense. It was working with the time, if she was about four years old. Her big, blue eyes. Her long, bright blond hair. Her birthmarks. Daryl could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he still wasn't able to move.

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Did I something wrong?" Rose asked with a worried look. This brought Daryl back to life and he took the little girl in his arms. He held her as close as he could without hurting her. Her tiny hands around his belly. "No sweetheart. You did everything right." He answered, while he placed a short, but lovingly kiss against her forehead. This little girl in his arms was his little girl. No, it was Beth's and his little girl. He just couldn't believe it.

Daryl and Rose were sitting like that for minutes, her tiny arms around him. His right hand on her head next to his on her shoulder, his other hand was holding her close to him. Finally Rick came over to them and he placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl couldn't see much, because of the tears in his eyes, but when he finally looked up, he could see that Rick had also tears in his eyes, like everybody.

Daryl and Rose didn't leave each other side that evening. Rose was still very shy around the other, but when Maggie gave her a plate with some fish on it, she said a shy thank you to her, which made Maggie smiling. The other didn't ask any questions and Daryl was glad about that. He just enjoyed the time with his little daughter.

Rose was sitting on his lap, her little back against his chest. She still had the blanket around her small body, but Daryl made sure that she was warm. Sometimes he started crying again, because he still couldn't believe it. Beth and he had a daughter together.

And there was no doubt that Rose wasn't his daughter. They all were watching her very close and sometimes they had to laugh a little, especially when Rose was biting on her thumb, like Daryl was doing so often. Sometimes Rose was looking up to make sure, that Daryl was still here. Then he was always bending down to her and give her a soft kiss on her forehead and she gave him one of her brightest smiles back.

Rose had so much from her mother. Beth. Daryl wanted her here. Next to him. Next to their daughter and him. He hoped so much that she was okay somewhere and that he will find her soon.

Then he remembered, what Rick had said a few hours ago. He had to ask Rose what had happened to Beth. Daryl was looking down at his little girl just to see that she had already fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, because he knew, that she needed to rest. Suddenly Maggie was standing next to him and said "Give her to me. I will take her into Judith's tent."

Daryl didn't want to give Rose away, but he had a plan for tonight. So he placed sleeping little Rose carefully in Maggie's arms and after he had stood up too, had gotten into the direction, where his crossbow was leaning against the tree and had picked it up, he started to go away from the camp.

"What are you doing Daryl?" Rick asked him worried. "I will find her. I will find Beth." Daryl simply answered. "You can't go. It's already dark and we don't know where to start." Rick tried to change his mind. "I will go alone."

"No you aren't. Why didn't you tell us, that Beth was pregnant?" Maggie asked him a little angry. Daryl's cheeks were getting red. "Because I didn't know it. I think she didn't know it either. But now I know and tonight I will find her." Daryl answered Maggie. He could hear Little Ass Kicker calling for her father, when he started walking again.

"Daryl you can't leave." Rick said, when he began to follow his friend. "Just give me one good reason why not?" Daryl asked him already damn angry. "What should I say to Rose when you won't return?" Daryl's tensed face began to loosened, when he thought about it. The voice of Judith came to Daryl's ears again, when she was calling for her daddy one more time.

"You have a daughter, Daryl." Rick said. Daryl could feel something plucking at the bottom of his shirt. When he was looking down, Daryl finally saw, that it wasn't Judith, who was calling for her daddy. It was Rose, who was calling for her daddy, for him. Daryl had to get used to that someone was calling him daddy.

"Daddy are you really going to leave me?" Daryl sank on his knees and took Rose's hand in his. "I won't go anywhere sweetheart." He promised. "I can't sleep.. Can I sleep at your place daddy?" Rose asked shyly. "Of course you can. Come here." Daryl took her in his arms and together they went to his tent on the other side of the camp.

The other were just looking at them, but now they know that Daryl won't go anywhere tonight. Daryl opened his, no their tent, and laid Rose carefully on the mattress, before he was lowering him next to her.  
His right hand around her tiny body, he was thinking, that she would probably be asleep an few seconds, but soon her sweet voice filled the air "I can't sleep daddy. I miss mommy so much." Rose began to cry.

Daryl took her even closer to his chest and whispered "I know baby girl. I miss her too, so bad." They both were crying now, even when Daryl wanted to be strong for his girl, but the fact, that his baby was missing her mother and in this moment he couldn't do anything against that, he just couldn't be strong any more.

He wanted Beth next to them, he wanted to hold her as close as Rose. Not only their baby needed her, Daryl needed her too, so damn bad. Rose and Daryl were laying like that for a long time, she was crying on his chest and Daryl just stroked her tiny, trembling head and back.

When they both calmed down again he asked her "What happened sweetheart?" "Mommy said that she wanted to go to find us some food. But she didn't come back. I didn't want to, but I was so hungry, I ate our last cane." Rose told him with a sorry look. "You did everything right sweetheart." Daryl tried to make her feel better again. "Mommy said, that I shouldn't go out of the hut, but I was so scared, because she didn't come back. So I went outside and tried to find her."

Daryl's heart began to hurt damn much, only when he was thinking about, what could have happened to Rose alone out there. "I promise you baby girl, I will find her and bring her back to you. Do you remember in which direction she went, when she was going away?" Rose began to nod. "Can you show it to me tomorrow?"

Suddenly Rose stood up and said with a strong voice "Yes, of course. I will show it to you. Come on, stand up daddy." Yeah, this was definitely Beth's daughter, Daryl thought with a smile on his lips.  
Daryl stretched his hand out to Rose and said "Rick is right sweetheart. We can't go tonight. We wouldn't see anything."

Rose sat down again and asked curious. "Who is Rick?" Then Daryl remembered, that Rose didn't know, who the people around her were. "Rick is the man with the black hair and the beard. He is Carl's and Judith's daddy." "I know that. Mommy always told me about them. My aunt Maggie, she is the one with the brown hair, who helped me into the new clothes today right?" Daryl nodded.

"Glenn, my uncle, is the man who was sitting next to Maggie at the fire?" Daryl nodded again. "I also know who Carol, Michonne, Sasha, Tyresse and Bob are. But I don't know, who the other people are. Mommy never told me anything about them." "Because she never got to know them, but they are nice people. The man with the red hair is Abraham and the woman next to him is Rosita. The other man with the funny hair is Eugene and the young woman's name is Tara." Rose nodded like she was trying to remember their names.

Daryl was just too curious, so he just had to ask her "You knew my name too. Did your mama ever told you about me anything?"

"Oh yes. She always talked about you, every day. She told me about what you are looking like, that's how I knew who you were. She also told me, that you never wanted to leave her before I was born. She knew, that you were looking for us and she is looking for you too. She said, that you are a great daddy and she was right. You are the best daddy in the world."

This time Rose was the one who had to comfort Daryl, because he started crying overwhelmed. She took Daryl's head between her little hands and were pressing their foreheads together. They were laying like that until Daryl calmed down again. He took her under the blanket, close to his chest and kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl." He whispered "I love you too daddy." He could tell, because of her quiet voice, that Rose will fall asleep soon. So he just held her close and didn't ask anything any more.

Daryl couldn't believe it. Beth was thinking about him every day, she was talking about him every day, she wasn't mad at him. Their little girl loved him, even through she didn't really know him. And he loved his two girls too, so much.

Daryl was thinking about the things he had missed. Beth when she had found out, that she was pregnant. Beth being pregnant. When his girl gave birth. The first time she saw and held Rose. The first time Rose opened her eyes. Rose's first words. Her first steps. Just everything. Daryl never thought that he would be a father, even when the world was still alright. But now he was and he loved this beautiful feeling.

He was thinking about the things he would have done, when the world would be still normal. He would have taken his girls to the fair. Beth and he would have taken Rose by her tiny hands and together they would have gone through the fair like a real family. Maybe he would have tried to win a soft toy for Rose at a fair booth. Daryl began to smile, when he was imagined her look, when he would give her that soft toy.

He would teach her how to ride a bike, like in movies. He would teach her how to swim too. Maybe he couldn't do all these things any more, but he will as sure as hell, give her all his love.

Not like his.. his father. He hadn't thought about him since a long time. What if Daryl will become just like him? He didn't know, if he will be a good father for Rose. But he also didn't want to believe, that he will become like his old man.

He loved Rose, even though he only know her since today, but he already loved her. She was his little baby and he will always be there for her. He had already missed so much and he had to catch up with everything. He will try to be a good father, for Rose, for Beth.

Finally Daryl also fell asleep, with his little girl still protective in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up about one hour before sunrise. Quickly he was looking down to make sure that Rose was still there and that everything wasn't just a dream. No, she was still asleep in his arms. Daryl carefully placed thankfully a kiss on her forehead.

He was watching her, while she was sleeping peacefully next to his side. She was looking so much like her mother, especially when she was asleep. Her long eyelashes sometimes moved, but she was still deep asleep. She had her little mouth relaxed, while her tiny fingers didn't clasp her doll any more, instead they were clasping Daryl's shirt. Like she wanted to make sure that he won't leave her side during the night. He never would. She still smelled like a little baby, like Judith did.

Just then Daryl noticed, that he hadn't any nightmares that night. Instead, he was sleeping like a baby, next to his baby. He hadn't slept that good since Beth was gone. Maybe this was a good sign, he told himself.

Daryl laid there watching Rose, till she slowly woke up. Sleepily she was opening her big eyes and was looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face. "Good morning sweetheart." Daryl stroked her cheek. "Good morning daddy." She returned, crawled up to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She began to laugh then and said "Daddy your beard is tickling me." Daryl was also smiling bright and took her closer to his side one last time, before they were going out to the other.

While Rose ate some breakfast next to Maggie, Rick and Daryl made a plan. Rick, Maggie, Rose and Daryl will go to the barn, where they had found Rose yesterday. His little girl will show them, where Beth had gone and then Maggie will take her back to their camp, so Rick and Daryl could look for Beth.

Soon after Rose had finished her breakfast, they left the camp. Rose had to promise Daryl that she won't let go his hand or leave his side. She will also be quiet and listen to him, when they would get in danger. But thank God nothing bad happened and soon they were at the hut. "Ok sweetheart. In which direction did your mama go?" Daryl asked Rose.

"This way." Rose pointed north with her little finger. "Ok, perfect baby. Listen to me, Rick and I will go and look for your mama now and you will go back to our camp with Maggie, ok?" Daryl said and he could already see the tears building up in his daughter's eyes and her mouth fell open. "You are leaving me daddy?" She said with a quiet, shaking voice.

Why hadn't he thought about it before, he still had to learn so much for becoming a good father. He should had told Rose already yesterday evening, that she will go back with Maggie. Now she was surprised and scared. Daryl sank to his knees, took her little hands in his and tried to speak reassuringly to her "I don't want to leave you baby girl, but I have to look for your mama. I promise you, we will be back, before it will get dark."

"No daddy, please don't leave me." Rose was begging. Daryl was looking for help up at Rick, but he was just looking at the ground, then Daryl was looking at Maggie. She finally said "Come Rose. Your daddy will be back soon. You can play with Judith at the camp if you want?" "No I want to be with my daddy." Rose cried.

Daryl was helpless and he could feel the tears building up in his own eyes. He quickly kissed her forehead and finally stood up. Maggie tried to hold Rose by her shoulders, so she couldn't follow Daryl, when he went to Rick. Rose cried again "Daddy, please don't leave me. Daddy."

"Don't look back." Rick said to Daryl, when they started walking. But Daryl just took a few steps before he stopped and ran back to his girl. Her cries were so heartbreaking and he didn't want to be the reason, why she was crying so bad. He sank to his knees in front of her, took her in his arms and said "Don't cry any more baby girl. I won't leave you. You can go with us if you want."

Rose couldn't speak any more, because she was sobbing so much, but she nodded agreeing her tiny head. Daryl knew that Rick and Maggie didn't think it was a good idea, but they didn't say one word. "But you have to remember what I have told you." Daryl whispered to her. Rose nodded again, still unable to speak.

They went the whole day long. Sometimes Daryl saw some tracks, but most of the time he wasn't seeing anything. Beth had done a good job. It was hard to say, where she had exactly gone. They took some breaks, so Rose could eat and drink something. She was a very well-behaved girl, of course she was. She was Beth's daughter. She never left Daryl's side or made too loud noises. Daryl was also wondering, that most of the time she was walking by herself, just three times he carried her. Maggie also offered to carry her one time, but Rose said that she wanted to be by her daddy.

It was late afternoon, when they finally found something. "What happened here?" Rick asked Daryl. But before he could answer he had to swallow, because Daryl really didn't like what he saw. "These weren't walkers. These footsteps are from humans. They took her." Rose came closer to his side and took his hand. Daryl was looking down to her and said "Don't worry sweetheart. We will find her." "But not today. It's getting dark soon and we still have to go all the way back." Rick said.

Daryl didn't want to stop now, but he saw in Rose's face how tired she already was and he sure as hell won't put her in danger, because he didn't know when it was enough. And he couldn't take her with him, when he will follow the people, who had taken Beth. He already knew, that they were dangerous. "Come on sweetheart. We are going back now." Daryl said to Rose and they started walking home.

Soon Rose was asking Daryl, if he could carry her again and within minutes she was asleep. He held her close to his body, so she won't freeze, he was looking at her so many times just to see her sleeping. Rose was such a sweet, little girl. She was his baby girl.

The second they finally reached their camp Rose opened her eyes again and was looking a little confused. Daryl kissed lovingly her forehead and said "We are back baby. Do you want to eat something?" She just nodded, still sleepily.

Daryl sat her down near the fire and brought her a blanket, with which he covered her little body. Quickly he got her something to eat and drink and placed it on her lab. After he lowered himself next to her, Daryl carefully placed her on his lap, before she began to eat.

When she was finish with her dinner, Daryl took the plate next to them on ground and held her closer to his chest. They both were just listening and watching the other. Sometimes Rose was looking up at him and he always smiled down to her and kissed lovingly her tiny forehead. One time sheplaced her tiny hand in his bigger and didn't let go again. Daryl leaned down then to her ear and whispered "I love you my little princess."

Rose was looking up at him then with her big, blue eyes and she smiled her tiny teeth, when she said. "I love you too daddy." "Do you want to go to bed now?" Daryl asked her. "But I'm not tired yet." "We don't have go to sleep now, but we can cuddle if you want?" Daryl said hopefully. Her eyes and smile became even bigger. "Oh yes." "Come on baby girl."

They both said good night to the other and went hand in hand to their tent. "Why didn't you take your doll with you this morning?" Daryl asked her curious. "Because I have you now daddy. I don't need my doll any more." That made Daryl smile, smile like a proud father. "Come here little lady." He took her in his arms and started to stroke her tiny head.

Daryl knew, that he still had to tell it to her, before she will fall asleep. So he started "Well sweetheart, I have to tell you something. And you have to promise me that you will listen to me, alright?" Rose nodded. "Tomorrow, while I will go with Rick looking for your mother, you will stay at the camp with your aunt Maggie, Carol, Glenn, Judith and the other okay?" Daryl thought. that maybe she will start crying again and he knew, that this time he had to be strong, but she didn't start crying to his surprise.

She just nodded understanding with her tiny head again. "But you have to promise me something too daddy." "Everything you want sweetheart." "You will come back, with mommy together." "I promise you little princess." Rose got even closer to Daryl and made herself comfortable against his chest. She started to pull on her blanket. Daryl already knew, that if she was doing so, she was nervous or wanted something, but was just too shy to ask for. So he helped her.

"Everything okay baby girl?" Daryl was kissing her forehead. "Yes, daddy.. but I can't sleep and... mommy always sang to me, if I couldn't sleep. Maybe you can sing for me too?" Daryl smiled, when he said "I don't think that's a good idea. I would probably wake the whole camp, but if you want I can try to tell you a bedtime story?" "Yes, please." Rose said with already big eyes.

"Just give me a second to think about one." Daryl didn't know any bedtime stories, but he knew that there was a story about a beauty and a beast. He didn't know the storyline of this tale, but he had an idea, so he started speaking.

"A long, long time ago there was a man, who was looking like a beast. He was angry all the time and didn't want to let anybody close to him. He was living in his own world and thought that no one liked him, but one day a girl came into his life. She was such a beauty with her big, blue eyes and her long blond hair. She was always nice to him and she respected him.

The beast always admired her and her doings, because for him the world was at the end, but the beauty still had hope and believed in good people. The beast liked it to watch her all the time, but when she came closer he always got so shy. He wanted to tell her, that she was so beautiful and that she was the last good thing in this world, but he was just too shy.

One time she hugged the beast, when he was sad. She comforted him like nobody ever did in his life before and he was enjoying it to be in her arms. But suddenly the beauty and the beast had to leave the safe place they were with their family together. A bad guy had hurt her father and destroyed their home.

They ran the whole night long and finally they spent a few hours in a trunk, because there were monsters outside, who wanted to hurt them. The beast wanted to comfort her so bad, but he just couldn't. He never did it before in his life, he just didn't know how it was working. The beauty cried many times, but he just couldn't help her. She finally got some hope again and wanted to look for her family, but the beast was too depressed. He thought, that she shouldn't be with him, rather she should be with her family, so he could live alone again. She tried to give him hope again, but he didn't know for what he should have hope any more.

She wanted to find a magic potion to make herself feeling better. At the beginning the beast thought it was a stupid idea, but finally he helped her looking for some. And they even found one. The beauty wheedled him to drink from the philter too, so he did. But he got way too much and started yelling at her for nothing. They had a big fight, but finally the beast began to cry and the beauty comforted him again. She didn't leave him, she was standing next to him the whole time.

After he has calmed down again, the beast told her everything about his dark past and she still didn't run away. They even burnt down a house together. She came up with that idea, she wanted to make it symbolic to burn down his past. The beauty and the beast became friends and he even learned her how to use his weapon.

They also found a new home. One time the beauty played something on a piano and sang a beautiful song and the beast listened to it the whole time. He wasn't afraid to touch her any more or to be touched. He liked it to touch her, so he did it every time he could. The beauty made him happy and gave him new hope. One night they were sitting in the kitchen with some candles on the table and the beauty wrote a thank you note, because they wanted to leave again and she wanted to say thank you to the people in whose house they had lived for the last few days.

But when the beast was looking at her, while she was writing something on a piece of paper, he changed his mind and said, that they didn't have to leave. They could stay at this place, maybe for the rest of their lives. The beauty was looking happily and also surprised, so she asked him what has changed his mind. He really wanted to tell her that she was the one, who had changed his mind, his whole world, but he just couldn't. He just starred at her, but she already knew everything..."

Rose had already fallen asleep a few minutes before, but Daryl went on and told the bedtime story for himself.

"They didn't speak about this moment again, but one night, when they were already lying in their bed together she asked again and he told her, that she was the on who had changed his mind. The beauty didn't say anything. She was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. The beast was so nervous because he didn't know what to do, but when she lowered her head on his chest, she said, that her heart was beating as fast as his.

With each day they got closer and closer to each other. On one rainy evening they both made love to each other for their first time and the beast just couldn't remember, that he had every felt something like that in his life before. Finally he felt complete with the beauty next to his side. They stayed at that house for the rest of their lives. They also became a sweet little girl, who was such a beauty like her mother. They were happy together. And the beast forever loved his two beautiful girls. The end."

Daryl had tears in his eyes, when he stopped. Why couldn't it be like in his story. It would have been enough for him, it would have been everything for him. He was missing his Beth so much. His heart hurted so badly, every time he was thinking about her. Everything remembered him of her.

In the first months he had hallucinated many times. Daryl had thought, that she was standing next to a tree and so he ran to her, just to see that he was wrong again. He needed her so much.

Beth was his hope, his love, his everything. She was the only one, who really understood him. She was his first one for everything and she would also be his last. He needed her touches too. He always loved it, when she was stroking his head, arms or chest. Her kisses too. How her soft body was feeling under his. When he was kissing her behind her ear and he knew she loved so much. When he was touching her breasts and her hip.

Beth knew everything about him, even about the scars on his back. When he had showed them to her for the first time, she just held him close and finally kissed every scar and stroked his back. He was loving her touches everywhere on his body. He wasn't ashamed about anything anymore, when he was with her. Beth loved him the way he was, with all his scars.

Daryl didn't just make Rose that promise, that he will find Beth tomorrow, he made that promise also to himself.

Tomorrow evening, the three of them will be lying here. Daryl with his two girls together.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl woke up suddenly. His whole body was trembling and sweating. This night wasn't such a good rest like the last. He had dreamed about what happened to Beth. Where she was and what they were doing there to her. Of course, he had dreamed just the worst things.

In his dream, she was in a small room without any windows and she didn't get enough to drink and eat. The disgusting men there were raping her all the time. They were torturing her with the most terrible things. He could hear her screaming and crying all the time. But they didn't stop. Till there was no light left in her eyes. No hope. Nothing.

Waking, the tears were running down his cheeks and he was feeling damn sick. Then something was moving next to him. Rose. Beth's and his little girl. And Daryl remembered, that he had to be strong. For both of his girls. He needed to have a clear mind, when they will start looking for Beth today. Daryl closed his eyes again and breathed slowly a few times until he felt better. He was looking down to Rose then.

She had her little head on his belly, her hair all over his chest. Daryl pulled the blanket closer to her so she won't freeze. Stroking her tiny head with his big hand, he didn't know why, but this made him smile.

A few days ago he would have never imagined, that he had a child with Beth together, that he was a father. Daryl could remember, that the first time they had sex together, they hadn't used a condom. Because they just hadn't one and there wouldn't have been any time for that anyway. They both were just too nervous, excited and in love. Beth had finally found some a few days later and the first time he tried to put one on, he failed. Beth had helped him then and showed him how to use it. She hadn't laughed at him, she just helped him and said that she had learned it in the biology lessons in school.

Daryl thought, that it had happened at their first time. Sure they both weren't professional with using condoms, but he thought that it had worked, when they had used one and Daryl got Beth pregnant by their first time. If he would have known, that she was pregnant, he would have been more careful with her.

When the sun finally rose, Rose moved and finally she was looking at him with her big eyes. "Good morning princess. How did you sleep?" "Good. I have dreamed that mommy was already here" "Me too sweetheart, but this evening she will be here. I promise." "I know daddy, I trust you." Rose said with a smile, got up to him and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "Come on baby girl. We should go outside."

Maggie said to them, that Rose needed to get clean and get into new clothes. She wanted to do it, but Rose said that Daryl should help her. Daryl thought, that maybe Rose wanted to spend more time with him, before he will leave. Rose was quiet all the time, maybe she had changed her mind and wanted to go with Rick and him. When he was finish she was just looking at him, while she was sitting on the big stone.

He waited, till she will say that she want to come with him, but finally she told him "Don't worry daddy. You will find mommy. Only you can find her." Daryl got in front of his daughter, sank to his knees and hugged her, while he could feel the tears building in his eyes. She had so much from her mother.

Together they went back to their camp. Rick was already waiting for him. Daryl nodded in his direction and gave Rose one last kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry baby girl. I will be back with your mama soon." Rose smiled and went to Maggie's side. One of his girls was already safe and his other girl will be soon, Daryl thought, when Rick and he left the camp.

He stopped thinking then. Soon Rick and he were at the place, where they had stopped yesterday. They followed the tracks and soon they heard voices. Rick and Daryl were hiding themself behind some trees and they could see four men standing a few feet away, but Beth wasn't with them.

Daryl showed Rick, that they will kill three and leave one alive so they could question him about where Beth was. Rick went right and Daryl went in the other direction, being soundless the whole time. They waited for a good chance to kill one without the other noticing it.

Daryl didn't know what the four men were doing. Obviously they were waiting for something or someone. Rick and he had to do this quick, before something will happen. Rick killed one man, when he went to take a piss. Daryl killed one, when the man went to get something from his pack, which was standing next to a hidden tree. But it didn't look like the other two were going anywhere anytime soon and they will start to ask themselves, where the other two men were, so Daryl gave Rick a sign.

At the same time they went out of their hiding spot and aimed their weapons to the two men. "On your knees and don't try anything!" Daryl yelled. Rick quickly searched them for their weapons and then aimed his weapon at one of the men. "Where's Beth?" Daryl asked serious.

The two men didn't say one word, they were just looking at the ground. Then Daryl noticed, that the two of them had W's on their foreheads. "Where is she?" Daryl was yelling, when they still didn't say anything. Finally one of the two men was looking up at him. "Not here."

"Where is she you bastard?" Daryl yelled with glentched teeth. The man began to smile and said with an amused voice "We were just trying to help her." Daryl was beating him hard with his crossbow then and leaned over his body on the ground. "You asshole tell me where she is or I will kill you all."

Before the man could answer they heard a shot. Daryl could tell that the one who had shot, had aimed at his head, because the shot went into the tree next to him. When he was looking up he just saw a man running away. Daryl knew, that the two men, who were still on the ground, were useless. They had to follow the guy, who had wanted to shoot him. It seemed like Rick thought the same, because when Daryl was looking back at his friend, he had already killed one of the men and Daryl killed the last one.

They started running. Daryl quickly found his tracks and they followed them. Suddenly there were at least ten walkers, which had heard the shot. Rick and Daryl had to take another way, so they won't run into the herd. The man was running west, so Rick and Daryl did too. They had to kill some walkers and because of the longer way the man had at least a thirty minutes head start.

But finally Rick and Daryl found it. There was a little place with three huts and a fireplace in the middle. The group wasn't that big, maybe Rick and he had already killed half of them. Rick gave Daryl a pistol, which he had found by one of the men, they had already killed.

Rick and he killed the three men, which were outside without making any noises. Then they went into the first hut. No one was in there. Daryl quickly looked to see if Beth was in here, but she wasn't.

In the next hut there was one man who was sleeping. Rick killed him, while Daryl checked again to see, if Beth was in here. But again she wasn't. Daryl got even more nervous.

When they opened the door to the last hut, there was a man sitting on a chair, facing Rick and Daryl with a damn smile on his face. Daryl knew that something was wrong, because of the stupid smile the man showed them. Daryl went closer to him. "Where is she?"

The man started laughing, like the one before. "Not here." He simply answered.

Daryl looked back to Rick and showed him, that he should look, if he had any weapons, while Daryl was looking for Beth. Unfortunately what the man had said true. And that was, when Daryl had finally enough. He went back to the man, kicked him from the chair and beated him hard in the face, till he was bleeding.

Then he asked the man again with an angry voice. "Where is she? Where is Beth?"

"One of my men saw the two of you. What you did to John, Arnold, Michael and George and what's more important, what you said to them. Your girl isn't here any more. One of my men took her away. He is going to tie her up against a tree. The creatures will take care about her." The man said, smiling again while the blood was running out of the corner of his mouth.

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. He started to punch him in the face again, till the man didn't move any more. Finally he killed him with his knife. Daryl stood up and ran out of the hut. He turned around to Rick and commented "You take this direction!"

Daryl started to run in the other direction. He was looking at every tree. His feet hurted and he didn't get much air, but he won't stop until he will found her. He was praying to God that it wasn't too late.  
He knew it was a bad idea, because he would probably lead all the walkers from miles away to him, but he began shout her name, as loud as he could. Maybe she will hear him.

After the third time he had shouted her name, he heard it. Her voice shouting his name. He couldn't say for sure, if it was real or maybe he was just imagined it, but he ran in the direction, where the shout came from. Daryl screamed her name again and she answered with his, louder this time. Daryl was getting closer to her.

He ran through some shrubbery and finally he saw her. Beth was tied up against a tree and three walkers were dangerously close to her. Daryl killed two with his crossbow and the last one with his knife.  
Quickly he ran behind the tree, where Beth was tied up, and cut through the rope.

Daryl helped her to get out of it and the second Beth's hands and feet were free, she threw her arms around his neck and Daryl didn't have any strength left and fell with her powerless to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl held Beth as close as he could, without hurting her. One hand was around her back, while the other one he was holding the back of her head. Beth still had her arms around his neck and cried into the hem of his shirt. Her whole body was trembling, because she was sobbing so much, but she felt so real, so warm against his body. Beth was feeling so right.

Daryl also cried, he didn't know, when he had begun, but the tears were running down his cheeks, like they had already so many nights. And then he remembered the promise he had given himself. Trying to calm down a little, Daryl got with his lips closer to Beth's ear when whispered "I love you." Beth began to cry even more then, but finally she also whispered against the skin of his neck "I love you too."

Daryl had never thought, that he will get the chance to tell Beth that he loved her, but he got one more chance, one last chance. The last thing he had ever believed was, that she will tell him, that she loved him too, but she did. Daryl pulled her closer to his body, maybe he was pressing her a little, but he just had to feel her body against his. Daryl had one hand buried into her golden locks, while with his other he stoked her back and kissed her forehead the whole time.

He didn't know how long they were sitting like that, but finally Beth was looking up at him. And he almost started crying again, when he saw the big, blue eyes, he had seen every night in his dreams, but he hadn't believed, that he will ever see them in real life again. But here she was and Beth was looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

Daryl took her cheeks into his hands and brushed her tears carefully away with his thumbs. Obviously Beth couldn't believe, that it was really him. After some moments looking into each other's eyes, Daryl got closer with his face to hers. Closer with his lips to hers. And finally he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was like nothing had ever changed. Her soft, warm lips on his and he forgot everything.

Finally then Daryl knew, that she was real. Slowly he got up to her forehead and kissed her there too. Beth was safe now. She was back. She was his. Daryl looked down at her and saw her smiling happily. Daryl's lips also formed a smile then.

But suddenly Beth's look changed from happy to worried. "Daryl.. I.. I have to tell you something.. I.. You.. We have..." Beth started with a trembling voice, but he already knew, what she wanted to say and so he interrupted her. "Don't worry sweetheart. I know. I have found her. Rose is safe."

Beth was watching at him with even bigger eyes now. "Really?" Beth asked with a smile, but still unsure. "You can believe me sweetheart. She is safe with the others." For one second she was really smiling again, but then she was looking confused.

Daryl remembered, that she still didn't know that he had found the other, that they were alive. He began to smile bright and said "I have found them sweetheart. I have found everybody. They are all alive. Maggie, Judith, Rick, Carl. I found them, like you have always said."

Beth's eyes widened one more time, her mouth fell open and she was shaking unbelievable her head. But Daryl could also see the tears building up in her eyes. Lovingly he took her trembling hands in his and gave them a little kiss. "It's true Beth. I have found them. They are all waiting for you. You were right."

Obviously Beth finally believed him, because she started crying, she was so happy and glad. She was smiling and crying at the same time. She also squeaked a few times, while she threw her arms around Daryl's neck. After some wonderful minutes in her arms, Beth pulled away a little, just enough so she could look him in the eyes. "Is it really true Daryl? Is it all true? Or is it just a dream?" She said a little too worried.

This time Daryl didn't say a word. He just closed the distance between them and kissed softly her lips. His right hand went to the back of her neck, under her hair, while with his left hand he was holing her close to his chest. Beth had her hands around his belly and responded to his kiss with much love. They both needed to take a break to get some air in their lungs again. He was pressing his forehead against hers and they were looking deep into each other's eyes. "It's all true Beth. You can believe me. It's all real."

Beth answered with a little smile, which caused that some hair from behind her ear fell into her beautiful face. Daryl pushed it gently away with his hand. Only then he noticed the cut on her forehead. He thought that maybe she had gotten it, because someone had knocked her out. Her eyes were swollen too, but not only because of the tears. Beth was looking like she hadn't slept much the last few nights. On her neck and on her hands she had some cuts and bruises. Her whole body was dirty, next to her clothes.

Beth noticed Daryl's worried and sorry look. "Daryl." She said softly. "I'm so sorry Beth. I'm so damn sorry." "Don't be Daryl. Everything is good." "Did they hurt you?" "I will tell you later, okay?" Daryl nodded. "How did you find Rose?" Her look got happy again and his too. "I will tell you later, okay?" "Okay" She said with an amused smile.

"We should go back. I'm sure Rick is already waiting for us." Daryl stood up, her hands still in his. "Rick is here t.." Beth stopped in the middle, because she wanted to stand up and cried out a little. "Beth? What's wrong?" Daryl asked her worried. "It's okay. Just my ankle. It never really healed. It just hurts at the beginning, but it stops, when I walk for a while."

"No way." Daryl said quickly and took her bridal style into his arms. Beth let out a small laugh and put her hands together at the back of his neck. "Like the good old days, uh?" She said still giggling. "Yeah, seems like that." Daryl smiled too.

"Rick is here too?" Beth asked curious. "Yeah. We knew, that you were here by these ugly guys." Her look changed suddenly. "I had totally forgotten about them. Daryl we have to be careful, they are very dangerous." Beth said worried, while she was looking around for any danger. "They are dead." Daryl simply responded.

"You and Rick?" Daryl nodded, looking in her eyes. "Thank you." Beth said serious. "Now you are safe sweetheart." "I know." She answered and pressed a soft kiss on his left cheek. "Where are the other? Where is Rose?" "They are all at our camp, a few hours away from here. They are all safe." Daryl could see, that Beth wanted to ask something else, when suddenly they could hear another voice

"Oh my God, Beth." Rick ran to their direction. Daryl set Beth's feet on the ground again, so she could welcome Rick. A few feet away Rick stopped running and shook his head like he couldn't believe it. Then he took Beth in his arms, like Hershel would have done it. Even though Daryl could only see Beth's back, he knew she was crying. Some tears were running down Ricks cheeks too.

When they finally let go from each other, Beth came back to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his belly. While her head pressed into his chest, Rick was looking at them and said to Daryl "Good job man."

Because of the fact that it was getting dark in a few hours and they still had to get all the way back to their camp, they started walking. This time Beth jumped on Daryl's back and when she was comfortable she whispered into his ear. "Like the good old days, uh?"

The whole time they didn't talk about what had happened to her or to them, instead they were just talking about how much Judith looked like Lori now, the fact that Carl was bigger than Rick and about their new family members. Daryl wanted to tell Beth his story, when they were alone and he knew, that Beth wanted to do the same. It was sunset, when Daryl and Rick slowed down their steps and Daryl set Beth on her feet.

"Behind the trees is our camp sweetheart." Daryl kissed gently her forehead. When Beth was looking up at him, he could see, that there were already tears building up in her eyes. He smiled down at her and she did too. Finally she took his hand and together they went to their camp.

The scene was like every evening. They were all doing the things they were always doing. Rose was sitting next to Maggie and Judith. Maggie had a book in her hands and obviously she was reading something to the girls.

Rose was the first one, who saw them. With a big smile she screamed. "Mommy!"

The little girl ran with opened arms in her mother's direction. Beth sank on her knees and also opened her arms, when Rose got closer. Daryl could hear Beth whispering 'Rose' when their girl finally fell into her arms. It was such a beautiful moment, Daryl knew, that he would never ever forget it and the feelings he had right now.

Beth held little Rose as close as she could and stroked her little head. Daryl could see Beth kissing her tiny face and whispering something in her ear. His two girls were finally together again. Rose had her arms around Beth's neck and her face over her mother's left shoulder. Daryl could see, how happy she was, that she finally got her mother back.

Suddenly Rose opened her eyes and instantly they found Daryl. With the same happy voice and the same big smile she screamed "Daddy!"

Rose got free from the hug and ran, like a few minutes before, with opened arms to Daryl. Daryl caught her and took her with a big momentum in his arms. The fact that Rose was so happy to see him, although he wasn't gone for so long like Beth, made him cry even more.

Daryl had his eyes closed, when he felt Rose's tiny hands on his cheeks. "Daddy, why are you crying?" "Because I'm so happy to have the two of you sweetheart." Daryl gave her a kiss on the forehead and meanwhile he could see Beth a few feet away. Just standing there. Like she couldn't believe it. Like she was seeing the two of them for the first time. And it really was the first time. The first time Beth saw Daryl and Rose together.

Daryl was wondering how many times Beth had dreamed about it, seeing them together. Daryl smiled at her, Rose still in his arms. He could see the tears running down Beth's face, but she was still just standing there. Finally Daryl stretched out his free hand in her direction and she quickly ran to them and crashed into the other side of his chest, the side where his heart was. The three of them were together for the first time in their lives.

Daryl held his two girls as close as he could. Alternately kissing Rose's and Beth's foreheads, while they were both hugging him. Rose had wrapped her tiny hands around his neck and Beth had one hand around his back and her other hand around Rose, touching his right hand, which was holding Rose.

"I love the two of you so much." Daryl said for the twentieth time and he will say it as often as he could, that was his new promise to himself. Daryl stroked Beth's head the whole time and finally he stopped so he could lift her chin up. "There are also some other, who are probably be happy to see you again." Daryl said with a smile to her. Beth nodded, tears still in her eyes and she turned around.

The second she saw Maggie they both started crying loudly and ran into each other's arms. Beth's whole body was sobbing, while the two sisters were standing there and cried into each other shoulders. Daryl watched Beth the whole time, because he had never seen her so happy before. When she welcomed Glenn, Carol, Carl, little Judith, who she picked up from the ground and gave her many kisses on her little cheeks, Sasha, Tyrese, Bob and even the new ones. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara she was hugging as happily as the other.

Finally Beth came back to Daryl and Rose. She hugged them again and said "I love you two so much."


	7. Chapter 7

It was already dark and they were all sitting around the camp fire. After Beth had greeted everybody and they had all calmed down, Daryl stoked up the fire and told Beth she should sit down with Rose to relieve her ankle and warm the two of them up.

He quickly got his two girls blankets and carefully covered the two of them with the warm fabric. Before he went to get them something to eat, he kissed them lovingly on their foreheads and they both were looking up at him with their big, blue eyes and their beautiful smiles.

Bob and Tyrese had caught some rabbits, so everyone had enough to eat that evening. Returning with three plates, he gave Beth and Rose each one and kept the last as he sat down next to his girls. First Beth was looking at her plate like she didn't want to eat anything, when Daryl said to her "You have to eat something Beth." She nodded understanding, of course she knew.

The other seemed to notice, that Beth and Daryl didn't want to talk about what had happened or want talk about anything at all. Everyone did the things they were always doing, while Daryl, Beth and Rose were just watching them. Daryl had his back against a tree, so Beth could sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest and his hands were placed on each sides of her waist. Beth had Rose on her lap, close to her.

His girls still had the surrounding blankets, so Daryl was sure that they won't freeze. Beth had her hands around their baby and kissed her head thankfully every few minutes. Daryl rested his arms under Beth's blanket around her belly, so he could hold her even closer. He loved the feel of her belly rising and falling with her breathing, he knew then that this was all real, that it wasn't just the best dream he ever had.

Beth had placed her head at the spot between Daryl's shoulder and neck. She never kissed him on the mouth in front of the other, just on his cheek or neck. Daryl was thankfully about that, because he still felt very uncomfortable with the other watching them all the time. And of course Beth knew that, so she didn't kiss him on the mouth, until they will both get comfortable with it.

Sometimes Beth was just looking up at him with her endless eyes and said with a smile "I love you." Then Daryl always leaned down to her and gave her a shy kiss on the forehead and whispered back "I love you too sweetheart."

One time Beth put her right hand under the blanket on top of Daryl's hands. She stroked his hands or just held it and Daryl best wanted to cry again, because of this familiar feeling in his belly. He decided that he could sit like this for the rest of his life, till Beth was looking up at him and whispered "Rose fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Daryl stretched himself a little, so he could see his little baby sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms and it made him smile lovingly. "Alright. Then I think it's time to go to bed." Agreeing with him, Beth began to move. Daryl stood up and took little Rose from Beth's arms into his and finally helped her to stand up. He said, that he will lay Rose in their tent first and then he will come back and take her. But Beth just smiled, shook her head and said that it was just a few feet and she could manage to go to the tent on her own. Daryl and Beth whispered good night to the other and together they went to the other side of the camp to their tent.

Daryl quietly opened the zipper of the tent so he won't wake his sleeping baby. The tent wasn't that big, but it was enough for the three of them. The three of them. They were finally together.

Daryl laid Rose carefully in the middle of the mattress and covered her tiny body with the blanket. He gave his baby a quick kiss on the forehead, before turning around to Beth. "Should I help you sweetheart?"  
Beth climbed carefully in their tent. "No thanks. I'm okay."

Daryl closed the zipper carefully, when she was finally inside. Beth laid down next to Rose, the little girls face next to her belly. Daryl covered Beth lovingly with the blanket too. She gave him a thankful smile, when he carefully laid down next to Rose's back. The blanket was big enough, so it covered him too.

With their baby between them, Daryl and Beth were looking into each other eyes, till they both began to cry silently. Daryl stroked Beth's soft cheek, as good as he could with his shaking fingers. "I still can't believe this is all true. I have found you. We have a baby together. We are lying here together. I'm afraid, that this is all just a dream and when I will wake up, you will be gone again. That Rose will be gone." Daryl whispered to her.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same, but Daryl this is all real. I'm here. Rose is here. We will never ever leave you again." Beth pulled away some hair, which had fallen into his face, and were already wet from his tears.

Daryl leaned closer to her, so his head was resting on her chest and Beth stroked gently his head the whole time and covered it with kisses. "You were so right Beth. I have missed you so bad, when you were gone. The whole time, every second." Her warm hand found Daryl's cheek and she stroked it carefully. "I missed you too, Daryl. Always. There wasn't one second I wasn't thinking about you."

After theyhad calmed down a little, he lifted his head to look her deep in the eyes. "What happened to you sweetheart?" Beth breathed in and took his hand, before she began.

"I did like you have told me. I broke one of the windows and got out of the funeral home. I ran to the road, some walkers were already there. I killed them and by the last one, someone hit me from behind and I fell on the ground. Everything went black. The only thing I can remember is, that I heard your voice screaming my name. Thinking all the time that I was just imagine it."

Beth continued "I woke up at a hospital in Atlanta. I searched the room for you, but I was alone. You weren't there. I called your name. Finally a doctor and a policewoman came in. They said, that they have saved my life and I was in a coma for over two weeks. They also said, that I belong to the hospital now and I had to do whatever they were telling me to do. I asked about you. I was so hopefully, that you were just in the next room, but the woman just shook her head and said that I was alone.

I started screaming and crying and just wanted to get out of the room, but they didn't let me. Finally they gave me some infusions, which had calmed me down. My body was paralysed, but my mind was still working and the tears were running down my face, when I thought about what had probably had happened to you. The next thing I can remember is, waking up again and the policewoman explaining the rules to me. The fact, that they have saved my life costed me 50 working days in the hospital. Every time I needed something, food, medicine, water, new clothes, it cost me another day. She said that I could leave, when I have finished all my working days. I didn't use anything or eat much, but I knew, that I will never get free with that system. But I wanted to so bad.

I wanted to go back to the funeral home to find you. I needed to know, what had happened to you. I missed you so bad. I waited, until I felt better and tried to get free. But they caught me a few feet away from the fence. I almost made it. The policewoman slapped me for doing this. It was all so pointless. The people in there didn't have any hope left. They just lived. I cleaned the rooms and did the laundry. All the time, thinking about how I could get out of here.

There was a policeman, a disgusting policeman. He tried to be nice to me all the time. I already knew what type of man he was. One time he came into the room I was just cleaning. He thought that I was weak and that he could do whatever he wanted with me. So he came closer to me and pushed me against a table. I knew what he wanted. But before he could, I beat him with a jar and he felt to the ground. I knew, that he wasn't dead, but if he will wake up, he would try it again. Not only with me, but with every woman in there.

So I took one of the shards and killed him. The whole time the doctor of the hospital was watching me. He said, that I did the right thing and he had told Dawn, the policewoman, what had happened and she had even believed him. Everyone knew what the policeman was doing inside the hospital with all the women and finally Dawn accepted what I have done. Even more, I got her respect. I didn't have to clean all the time after that day, instead I helped the doctor, Edwards.

But I still wanted to get out of the hospital. I tried it a few more times, but I always failed. Then came the time, when I got sick every morning. Sometimes I vomited and I couldn't work till midday. Finally doctor Edwards examined me and he didn't find anything. Suddenly he asked me, if the man I was with, was my boyfriend. The second I realized what he meant I started crying. He tried to calm me down and said that we could only be sure with a pregnancy test. He said, that he will try to get one the next day.

I couldn't sleep the whole night. I was just thinking about you. What you would say, if I was really pregnant. I needed you so much. But I knew, if I was really pregnant, I couldn't leave the hospital. And that made me cry even more. The next day Edward gave me the test and it was positive. I was really pregnant.

The first few weeks Edward and I told it to no one. The doctor just saved more food and vitamins for me. Finally we had to tell the other and Dawn just had this damn smile in her face, because she knew, that I couldn't leave anymore now. Edwards examined me every week and one time he said, that he could see the sex of the baby. I nodded and closed my eyes, when he told it to me. A girl. Daryl and I will have a baby girl. When I just imagined you holding a little girl in your arms, our little girl, I started crying again.

The pregnancy went well and on a spring day I went into labor. Four hours later I held her in my arms, our girl. I cried the whole time, because you weren't there next to me and because she had the same birthmarks like you. She was so beautiful and so tiny. I hadn't thought about a name before, but as she was laying there in my arms and she finally opened her eyes for the first time I knew that I will call her Rose. Rose Dixon.

I stayed at the hospital with her until the next winter was over. Then I knew I would make it with her outside, but I also knew, that I had to kill Dawn to get free. Finally I got out of the hospital. Blood all over my clothes and Rose in my arms.

I got a car and we drove. Finally I found the funeral home again, but of course you weren't there any more. I don't know what I was expecting, but I hoped to find answers about where you were, but I didn't find any. I tried to find you. I took every way, but I never saw any tracks from you. The last two years Rose and I were on the road, always looking for you.

She is such a strong little girl, like her father. I always told her about you. How you look like and how you are. I told her, that you never ever wanted to leave us and nothing that happened was your fault. I whispered to her 'daddy loves you' every evening, before she fell asleep and then she said her first word, 'daddy'. The older she got the more she reminded me about you. Not only because of her look, because of the birthmarks or her toes, which are looking like yours, also because she is often acting like you. When she is nervous she can't look you in the eyes and tries to do something with her fingers. She also bites her thumb and she walks like you.

We were at the little hut for three days, and we only had two cans of beans left. I said to Rose, that I will go and look for food and that I would be back in a few hours. While I was walking through the forest, a man suddenly jumped out in front of me and shouted 'claimed'. Within seconds there were five men around me and they overwhelmed me. I didn't have a chance. They took me to their camp and I quickly got why the man had said that to me. They claimed everything and the first one, who had claimed, was the owner of it now.s I noticed, that the man, who had claimed me, was the leader. All the other en were looking at me like the policeman at the hospital, but the leader wasn't looking at me like that. He just wanted to help me. I didn't know why, but he didn't hurt me.

I didn't tell them about Rose, because I knew that they would hurt her. I hoped, that she was safe and I could get free soon. It was the third day I was with them, when one of the men ran to the leader and told him that two men were looking for me and that they had already killed two of their men. Of course, I thought, I hoped, that you were one of them, who were looking for me. But my brain told me that it just couldn't be true.

The leader said to one of the man, that he should take me away and he knew what he should do with me. The man took me into the forest and tried to rape me, but I fought back and finally he stopped and tied me against the tree. There was no chance to get free. Then I heard a voice. Your voice. The first time I thought that it was just in my head, but then I heard it again. It was really you. You saved my life Daryl. You saved Rose's life. Like you have always done. Thank you my love." The tears were running down Beth's cheeks when she was finish.

"I missed you so much Daryl. All the time. I needed you so bad. And the worst part was, that I didn't know if you were still alive. I wished it so much. I never told you that I love you, but I do Daryl. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." Her last words were almost a whimper anymore, because Beth was crying so much, that she didn't get enough air inside her lungs any more.

The whole time Daryl held her hand and listened to her, while his own tears were running silently down his face. He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. "You don't have to be sorry for anything sweetheart." He stroked her back with one hand and her head with the other. She let out all the tears, she had held back for so long. All the pain, all the fear, all the uncertainty. He kissed her forehead and whispered, that he promised her, that everything will be good again.

When Beth finally calmed down again, she was looking up at him, still in his arms and asked "What happened to you my love?"

Daryl had never told anybody about it, but he needed to tell her. "If I had gotten out one minute earlier I could have saved you. I ran to the road and saw two men getting your limp body in the car. I screamed your name, but they just drove away. I followed the car the whole night long. Till the damn crossing. I didn't know where to start looking for you. So I was just sitting there the whole day crying.

Rick found me there. He got out with Carl, Michonne, Judith, Bob, Sasha, Tyresse and Carol. A few weeks later we also found Maggie and Glenn with the new ones. They never asked me what had happened to you. I couldn't have answered them anyway. Every day I tried to find you, to look for you. I made myself a promise, that I will never stop looking for you, until I have found you. If I will find you as a walker or I was sure you were dead, I would have been with you in seconds. There just wouldn't have been anything left for me.

Every night I had nightmares, about what had happened to you. What they were probably going to you. I always woke up screaming your name and crying. The first months I hallucinated often. I had seen you standing next to a tree and when I got there you were already gone again.

One day we heard Rose screaming. She had tried to find you. She was so shy and didn't say a word. Maggie tried a few times to calm her down, but she always turned away. Until she saw me. She trusted me with the first second. We brought her back to our camp and she never looked away from me. She always wanted to be close to me. Rick said, that I probably reminded her of someone. She still didn't say anything or even told us her name."

She was just sitting at the campfire, when she began to sing. She sang the same song you have sung for me at the funeral home. I went over to her and finally asked her about her name. Rose Dixon. I never thought that I would be a father, but I love her since the first second. She is such a cute little girl and well-behaved, of course, she is your daughter. She said, that you have told her all about me, because of that she knew who I am.

All the time I thought, that you were mad at me, that you hated me, because I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But still I made myself a promise, that I will tell you, that I love you, if I will ever get the chance to. I'm so sorry Beth. It's all my fault. I wasn't there."

"Don't say that Daryl. It wasn't your fault. Nothing what ever happened was your fault. You are the reason why I'm still here. Why I'm still alive. You are everything to me. I love you so much Mr. Dixon." Beth was looking at him with her big, blue eyes.

"I love you too girl. I will never ever leave you again." Daryl stroked her cheek with his left hand and finally he touched her mouth with his thumb. He was looking away from her eyes, down to her beautiful lips.  
With his thumb he traced her soft mouth and finally leaned closer and kissed her gently. During the soft kisses he placed on her mouth, Daryl whispered "I love you." He couldn't say those three words to her often enough.

Beth's hand was on his belly and she finally moved it to his back, when her hand glided under his shirt and she stopped kissing him and was looking instead up in his eyes. "You are skinny Daryl." "I haven't eaten much the last couple of years." He answered seriously. "I promise you, that you will never have to worry about anything ever again my love. We won't leave you. We are a family now."

Daryl hugged Beth again and held her close to his chest. After some minutes she whispered "I think I will fall asleep soon."

"It's ok sweetheart. Let go, I won't leave your side." Daryl could feel her smiling against his chest, before her breathing became regular and Beth fell asleep in his arms. He followed her in seconds into the world of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl slowly woke up next morning and the first thing he did was looking, if Beth and Rose were still here. Because there was still the voice inside his head, that was telling him, that everything was just a dream. But it wasn't just a dream. They were still here. And Daryl smiled to himself, while he was watching his two girls sleeping peacefully.

Rose came closer to him during the night, her tiny back was pressing against his belly now. Daryl could see, that her hair covered almost her whole face, so he carefully pulled the golden locks away and stroked as soft as he could with his fingertips over her warm cheek. Daryl still couldn't believe that this sweet, little girl was Beth's and his daughter. She was looking like an angel next to her mother.

Beth had her right arm over Rose and her hand was at Daryl's lower back, like she wanted to make sure, that they both were still here. Beth looked relaxed, while she was sleeping. It was probably the first night since a long time, she was sleeping so peacefully.

Just the thought about what these guys did or what they wanted to do with her made Daryl angry again. But it wasn't the time to be angry, everything was over now. He also didn't want to be angry, because he was happy. Just happy and glad to have his girls back together.

Daryl didn't know how long he was watching his two angels, when Rose finally opened her eyes sleepily. She was looking up at Beth before she turned around to look for Daryl. He gave her a smile and leaned down so he could give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning princess." He whispered. "Good morning daddy."

After she had turned completely to him, Rose was cuddling her little body against his bigger one. Daryl stroked her back and whispered "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Rose began to giggle. "Of course you did. About hundred of times. I love you too daddy." "You were brave yesterday, while I was looking for your mama. I know you would be." Daryl told her proudly. "Because I knew, that you will bring mommy back. You are the best daddy in the world." "And you are the best daughter in the world sweetheart."

Suddenly Beth began to move next to them. Rose turned around to her and before Beth could even completely open her eyes, Rose gave her already a kiss and said good morning to her. Beth began to smile at her, as she finally realised, what Rose had done and she also said good morning to her.

Then Beth's eyes found Daryl's and his heart made a jump inside his chest. He was leaning over to Beth and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning angel." "Good morning my love." She answered with a smile.

The three of them didn't want to stand up yet, so they spent their time with cuddling under the still warm blanket. But when they could hear the other outside, they also opened their tent and went finally outside.

Beth and Maggie went together to the river to get themselves clean and Maggie gave Beth some clean clothes from herself. Daryl didn't like the feeling he got, when Beth was leaving his side, but he knew, that he couldn't be by her side all the time and he also knew that she was able to take care of herself.

Rose went to Judith after breakfast, obviously the two little girls had already become friends. So Daryl decided, that he should sharpen his arrows, because he hadn't done it since days.

He was still in the process, when Beth and Maggie came back. Then Daryl noticed how Beth's body had changed in the last years. Her hair was longer, but she was still wearing it in a high plait, which he loved so much, because so he could see her gracefully neck. She was wearing a grey shirt, which was a little too big for her small body, but it was still showing the curves of her breasts and Daryl's mouth began to water, when he just thought about them.

Beth was still skinny, but he could tell, that her breasts and her hip got a little bigger, maybe because of the pregnancy, but hell Daryl couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was looking so sexy. How her sweet ass was moving, while she was going. He remembered the feeling of her butt in his hands and he got goose bumps everywhere on his whole body. The jeans she was wearing fit perfect to her long, skinny legs. And the first picture he got, were her soft legs wrapped around his hip, while he was making love to her.

Suddenly Daryl heard a voice and so he finally managed to look away from Beth. "Daryl? Yeah, now you are finally with me." Rick said with a big smile. Daryl looked around and only then he noticed, that everyone was watching him and they were all laughing. Damn. They had watched him, while he was staring at Beth and he probably hadn't heard Rick a few times saying his name. Daryl felt how his head was getting red. He still wasn't comfortable with that the other knew about Beth and him. Daryl couldn't look at them, so his eyes found the arrow in his hands.

"Oh come on guys. He hasn't seen his girl since years. Let him stare a little." Abraham said seriously to the other. Daryl looked up again and saw Beth looking at him with a compassionate eyes. But then her face softened and she began to smile. This broke Daryl and he began to smile too. He was such a dork.

It was midday when Rose came running into Daryl's direction. "Daddy, look what I have drawn for you." She was holding up a piece of paper and he took it curious. On the drawing there were three people. On the left a man with longer hair and a sleeveless shirt, on the right a woman with long blond hair and in the middle a little girl with also long blond hair and the birthmarks like the man. Above every head she had written the names of the figures 'Daddy, Rose and Mommy'.

Daryl didn't know why this drawing made him so damn proud, but hell it felt so good inside his chest. They were really a family now and the fact, that his little baby could already write some words made him even prouder. Beth made a really good job with educating her. "Thank you sweetheart. That's such a nice drawing. You are really good at it." He leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead lovingly. She smiled and was shining at him like the sun. He folded the drawing and put it in his pocket. Daryl knew that he will keep this piece of paper for the rest of his life.

Daryl went hunting later that day and came back with three squirrel and two rabbits. After they had dinner, they were all just sitting at the campfire. Daryl had little Rose on his lap and covered her with his arms so she won't freeze.

Today the other asked Beth what had happened to her and Rose and she tried to answer them as good as she could, but she didn't tell them every detail. When they were finally finished with asking her, Beth came to Daryl's side and laid her head powerless against his shoulder. She stroked Rose's tiny head, while she was looking into the fire. Daryl knew, that Beth was thinking about the past, so he leaned down to her ear and whispered "I love you baby." Beth put her head away from his shoulder, so she could look up at him with her big, blue eyes. "I love you too my hero." She was looking into his eyes for a few more seconds, before she stretched herself and gave him a little kiss. Daryl knew that the other were watching them, but he didn't care about this so much any more.

The three of them were listening to the other telling their stories to Beth,while she wasn't with them. Daryl was glad, that they just told happy stories and not sad ones. He didn't want Beth and Rose to feel sad. He loved it more, when they were smiling about the stories they were telling them. And he loved it, that Beth was holding his hand the whole time.

Finally Beth was looking up at him and asked. "Do you want to go to bed?" "If you and the little lady here are okay with that, then yes." Daryl asked Beth and Rose. "But only if you will sing something for me mommy?" Rose asked her hopefully. Beth stroked her head and answered. "Of course, I will baby." The three of them were standing up and said good night to the other, before they headed together to their tent.

This night obviously Rose wanted to be close to Daryl, because the second he had laid himself on the mattress she crawled closer to his warm body. He took her in his arms and they both were waiting for Beth to start singing. She sang the song, she had already sung to Daryl back at the funeral home such a long time ago, when he was laying in that coffin. Daryl was watching Beth the whole time, how her lips were moving, how her eyes were sparkling, how her mouth angle was forming a smile. Rose already fell asleep and Daryl knew, that he was also drifting off to sleep soon. And when Daryl slowly closed his eyes, Beth was still singing.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke up because of a very familiar touch.

Beth had done this every time, when she had woken up first, back when they were alone so many years ago. She was stroking softly Daryl's head, while he was still asleep. Not because she wanted to wake him, no, she wanted to let him know, that she was still here and that he was safe, that he could sleep a little longer.

At the beginning, when they were not so close yet, he really did. One time he had even slept three hours more. When they had found the funeral home, and they were still sleeping in the same bed, he always opened his eyes, because he couldn't wait any longer to see her beautiful face, to see her smiling at him.

When Daryl had finally told Beth, that she had changed his mind and they already became intimate, he opened his eyes and kissed her. And most of the time he ended up with making love to her.

Today Daryl had his eyes still closed, when he thought about that, making love to his girl. Damn, he could already feel his erection and it was getting uncomfortable in his pants. Since Beth got back he thought about it more often with every day, having sex with her again, but he sure as hell won't do it, while Rose was sleeping next to them. He didn't know how he would explain it to her, when Rose would see them. Maybe she would be worried then, that he did hurt Beth. No, no way, he won't do that.

And Daryl didn't know, if Beth wanted it too. Yeah, he knew that she loved him, but they hadn't seen each other since years and he didn't want to rush anything. But he also knew, that the time will come and until then he was just glad that he had his Beth back.

But sometimes he couldn't suppress the need, like now. There were too many beautiful memories in his head. So he quickly opened his eyes, before anything could happen.

Obviously Beth had watched him the whole time and Daryl was praying that this time she couldn't read his thoughts. Her smile was getting bigger, when he was looking her deep in the eyes. "Good morning Daryl." How much he loved it, when her beautiful lips formed his name. "Good morning sweetheart." He response. "I have missed this touch." She gave him a compassionate look, but nether of them said something more.

Only then Daryl noticed that Rose wasn't in the middle between them, like when he had fallen asleep last night. Beth saw his worried look and said "She came closer and closer during the night, till I hadn't any space left, so I switched places with her." With a smile Beth was looking over her shoulder, where their little daughter was sleeping peacefully. Daryl was watching Rose's little body too and finally his eyes found Beth again. Just then he noticed, that they hadn't any time alone since she was back. There were still so many things he wanted to ask her. So he began "You gave her my surname." It wasn't a question, but Beth answered him anyway "Because she's your daughter Daryl." Beth stroked his head again.

"I still can't believe it. You are back. We have a beautiful daughter together. Every night, when I close my eyes I'm afraid, that when I will open them again you and Rose will be gone. That this was all just a dream. I can't live without the two of you any more, I never could." Daryl whispered to Beth and he could feel how his eyes began to swim.

"Daryl, please listen to me. We aren't going anywhere without you baby. We will be forever by your side. The time you weren't by my side, by our side, was the worst in my whole life and just the little of hope, that you are maybe alive somewhere kept me going. The voice in my head that sounded like you told me, that you are waiting for me, for us. And that I will make it, that I'm strong, like you have told me such a long time ago. I am strong. We are strong Daryl. The three of us will make it. I promise you that." Daryl couldn't speak any more, but the tears, which were running down his cheeks, were saying more than all his words ever could.

Beth took his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you Daryl Dixon." He couldn't answer her by now, but after he calmed down, he kissed her long and between he whispered as often as he could "I love you so much."

Finally Beth was resting her head on Daryl's chest, while he was stroking softly her cheek with his fingertips. Daryl had already thought about this before, but he didn't want to destroy anything, so he hadn't said a word about that, till now. "We three, we all, need a safe place to be. This place here isn't safe enough, not for Rose and you. We need fences, food, water and stable accommodation. Winter is coming soon and we can't stay here any longer."

"I know, I have also thought about this before, but where should we go? The whole time Rose and myself were on the road, there wasn't one place that would had been safe or big enough for all of us." Daryl thoughts were running in his head. "I don't know sweetheart, but we will find something and until then we stay safe here." "I know that you will protect us against everything." Beth lifted her head, while she said this. She was trusting him and this warmed up Daryl's heart.

He looked down at her, she was still wearing that grey shirt Maggie had given to her and Rose was still wearing clothes from Judith. Then he knew what he wanted to do next. "I will go on a run. I will get you and Rose new clothes and other stuff you need. At least I can do that."

* * *

The night before Daryl left his girls for the run with Glenn and Abraham, he laid awake in their tent. Beth had her back pressed against his belly and she had fallen asleep with sleeping Rose in her arms. Daryl had his chin on top of her head. Her hair was tickling him sometimes, but he didn't care, because he couldn't sleep anyway. He was too damn nervous, because he will leave Beth and Rose for at least three days, because they didn't know where to find the stuff they all needed. He didn't like the feeling about leaving them alone, but he wanted to be the one, who will find the things for his two girls.

At first Beth was very worried and she quickly said that she wanted to go with him, but they both knew that they couldn't leave Rose behind and there was no way to bring her with them. So they both desided that Daryl will go alone, not alone at all, but without his girls.

Finally Daryl fell asleep somehow, but he wasn't sleeping long, when something was hitting his leg and he quickly opened his eyes. For one second he though that maybe he had just dreamed it, but then Beth moved again in his arms. Daryl looked down at her, but her eyes were still closed. She was dreaming. Beth also began to whimper and he could see, that some tears were running down her face. "No, no. Don't hurt them." She cried.

Daryl sat himself up and tried to wake her . "Beth. Wake up Beth." After some soft shakes, Daryl gave her shoulders, she finally woke up. "Beth. Hey. It was just a dream. Are you okay?" But she couldn't answer him, because she was already sobbing much. Daryl took her in his arms and tried to calm her down, while he was stroking her back and he whispered into her ear "It's okay sweetheart. It's over now. You are safe. I got you."

After some time she said "They hurt you. They hurt you and Rose and they didn't want to stop. I couldn't do anything." "We are safe. You are safe Beth. Nobody will hurt you or Rose, ever. I'm by your side." When he said the last words, he remembered, that he wanted to leave them tomorrow. "Do you want me stay? I don't have to go on the run, if you don't want. I can stay." Daryl knew that her heart wanted to say yes, but instead she shook her head and said "No. It's okay. Like you said, it was just a dream. I will be okay." Damn, she was really his strong girl.

Daryl kissed her forehead lovingly and said "But for tonight I won't leave your side sweetheart. I promise you that."


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was tensed the whole time on the run. He couldn't relax for even one second. At least he hadn't any nightmares, which surprised him. But he could never sleep more than three hours, so maybe that was the reason.

But the run was really worth it. They got everything they were looking for and even more. No one was hurt, nothing bad had happened and they were already driving back to their camp. They were gone for almost four days and Daryl hoped so much, that everything was okay with Rose and Beth. And he also couldn't wait to see their happy faces, when he will give them the things he had found for them.

But the happy faces, he was dreaming about, were nothing in contrast to when Daryl finally came back to his two girls. Rose ran in his direction with opened arms and Daryl ran against her and picked her up with a big momentum. Daryl kissed Rose's tiny face, till she began to giggle. "I have missed you little girl." Daryl said to her between kisses. "I have missed you too daddy."

When Daryl let his little daughter on the ground again, he could see Beth standing next to a tree. Watching the two of them, with a proud smile in her face. She started to go into Daryl's direction, but he was faster and reached her side in seconds. "Hey my hero." Beth welcomed Daryl and gave him a long, soft kiss. "Everything okay?" He asked her, while he was looking her deep in the eyes. "Now it is." Beth answered and Daryl just had to smile down at her.

After Glenn, Abraham and Daryl had unloaded the things they had found on their run, Daryl gave Rose and Beth the things he had only found for them. Enough clothes for both of them, because it will get colder soon and Daryl had to keep his girls warm. The only thing he still worried about was, that maybe they won't fit them. Daryl had found a little soft bear for Rose, which she already had in her arms and some other toys, at which the little girl was looking with big eyes and a happy smile.

Thankfully they had also found enough food for the next weeks and in one house they had even found some chocolate. They carve up the chocolate and everyone became a piece. Daryl saved his one and wanted to give it to Rose, but she was still sitting there with her first piece and was looking at it, like she wanted to examine it. Almost everyone had already eaten their piece of chocolate, but Rose was still just looking at hers. Then Daryl got it. His little girl had never eaten chocolate before.

Daryl went to Rose's side and lowered himself next to her on the tree trunk. "That's chocolate sweetheart. You will like it. It's sweet." Daryl stroked Rose's little head. With his okay she tried a small bite and her eyes widened and she told Daryl that she loved it. He gave his daughter also his piece, because he didn't really want it and he just loved it to see Rose smiling.

When Daryl was looking up from his daughter, he could see Beth standing a few feet away from them. She had watched them the whole time and Daryl could tell, that the look in her face meant, that she was proud of him, because Daryl really tried to be a good father.

Later the three of them went to the river to wash themself and get into the new clothes Daryl had found on the run. While Beth cleaned Rose, Daryl washed himself quickly and got into his new clothes. Beth was already starting to get Rose in her new clothes, when Daryl told Beth that he will do it, so she could clean herself. Daryl showed Beth his back, when she began to undress herself, because Daryl still didn't know, if Beth wanted him to see her and her unconvered body, so he gave Beth her privacy.

Thank God the clothes Daryl had found for Rose fitted her and even the clothes for Beth were perfect. But there was still one thing left, he had found on the run. Daryl quickly went to his old trousers and took it out from the pocket. Beth was currently picking up her and Rose's old clothes, when Daryl got next to her side. "I will take them." Daryl simply said and took the clothes out of Beth's arms into his, but before he went back to Rose, he quickly placed the silver ring, with the little sparkling stone on it, into Beth's hand. Daryl had never given a gift to a girl before. He did't know how he should do it or what he should say, when he would give it to Beth, so he just made it this way.

"Come on baby girl, we are going back to the other." Daryl said to Rose and took her tiny hand in his bigger. It didn't take long till Beth came to his side and she quickly gave him a warm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you my hero. I really love it." she whispered and Daryl could feel the ring on Beth's finger. when she wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

As good as Daryl had slept the last weeks, as worse he was sleeping this night. But maybe this all wasn't a nightmare. Maybe this was all real.

The men, who had kidnapped Beth, were back and they came to their camp to take revenge. Three men were holding Daryl back, when he wanted to run to Beth and Rose. "We could kill you now, but we have a better idea. We will take everything you love and you will watch it." Daryl tried to get free and hit one of the man on his leg, but they were just holding him stronger then and another man hit Daryl in his stomach and beat him in his face. Daryl could taste blood, but he didn't care. All he wanted, was that his girls were save. But it was too late.

He could hear Beth screaming, when one of the men pushed her out of their tent and another man took Rose out, she was already crying. "NO! Let them go! Don't hurt them!" Daryl yelled. They shoved Beth a few feet away from Daryl, but he still couldn't reach her. Daryl wanted to get to Beth, to take her in his arms and tell her, that everything will be good and he will save her, but all he could do was trying to get free, but he failed.

Daryl and Beth were looking at each other, she already had tears in her eyes. Then they could hear Rose screaming and Daryl was looking over to her. "Shut up! Every one near can hear us!" The man, who was holding Rose, yelled at her. "Don't hurt her! Take me and let them go!" Daryl begged helpless. But the men were just laughing and Rose was still crying badly. "Rose, please listen to me sweetheart. Everything will be good, but you have to stop crying. Rose, please!" Daryl tried to speak reassuring into his daughter's direction, but she couldn't her him, because of her own screams.

"Shut up stupid girl!" The man yelled again at Rose. But she still didn't listen and finally the man fling her on the ground and kicked her with his feet. "NO!" Daryl and Beth both screamed and Daryl tried again to get free, but someone punched him in his stomach again and Daryl spat some blood. Rose was just laying on the ground, unconscious.

Daryl could feel his anger growing up inside him, but then he heard Beth screaming as one of the men wanted to go to Rose. "Shsh, sweetheart. We don't want to do the same to you. We have a better idea what we could do with you." One man said with a stupid smile. He gripped Beth on her uncles and turned her on her back. Daryl already knew, what they wanted to do to her and he tried again to get himself free. "No, please don't! Please!" Daryl begged. But of course it didn't help.

The man already put off her jeans and one time Beth kicked him between his feet, but he just hit her in the face and turned her around so her cheek was pressed on the ground. "Beth. Beth, look at me." Daryl said to her with a shaking voice. Beth lifted her head, so she was looking at him and it broke Daryl's heart. He couldn't do anything. He just had to watch, while this monster was rapping his girl. The tears were running down her cheeks, while the man was doing this to her, but Beth was never looking away from Daryl. "I'm sorry." Daryl whispered to Beth. Then she closed her eyes and Daryl heard her saying his name, but Beth's mouth was still closed like her eyes.

"Daryl, wake up. Daryl." He quickly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see much because everything was blurred, but he could feel someones hand on his shoulders. It was her hand. Beth. "It was just a dream Daryl. Every thing is ok. Daryl?" He was sweating on his whole body and trembling. He felt sick, damn sick. Daryl had to go out of the tent. He tried to stand up, but he failed. Daryl could feel Beth's hands again on his body, while she tried to help him getting up. Daryl staggered a few feet away from their tent and finally he fell on his knees and vomited. He could feel how the tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Beth was by his side in seconds and held him, while he was spitting everything out. When nothing was left in his stomach, Beth put her left hand around Daryl's back and the other hand was stroking his right arm. Daryl didn't have any power left, so he just rested his head against her shoulder. Beth gently stroked and kissed his head the whole time. "It was just a dream Daryl." Beth repeated.

Her words brought Daryl finally back to life and he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her neck. "They had hurt Rose, they had hurt you." Daryl told Beth between sobs. "Shsh, Daryl. It was just a dream, everything is okay. No one hurt Rose or me. We are safe, you are safe too baby."

While they were sitting like that Daryl noticed, that it was still dark, but obviously Beth didn't care. She was sitting with him there on the ground and whispered into his ear, that she was here and won't ever leave his side. Daryl was never so glad to have her by his side.

"I need you Beth. I need you so much. I really can't live without you any more." Daryl said to her, his hands were still shaking. "I know, I can't live without you any more too Daryl. But we don't have too. I'm here, you are here. We are a family now. Maggie told me, what you have been through, while I was gone and I promise you that you never ever have to worry about anything any more baby. I promise you tha.! I love you." "I love you too." Daryl said, still wrapped protecting in Beth's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Since that night Daryl had never any nightmares again, so did Beth and Rose always slept peacefully next to their sides.

The days pasted by and on one late summer day Judith went to Beth, Rose behind Little ass kicker. The two girls became already good friends, even when Judith was the one, who was speaking most of the time and Rose just played and listened to Judith's stories. "Aunt Beth, can I ask you something? Because Rose is too afraid to ask you." Judith said and Beth looked at them amused. "Yes, of course." Beth answered the little girl. "Can Rose sleep at our place this night?" Beth looked a little surprised and so did Daryl a few feet away from the three of them. Rose was just standing there, almost hiding behind Judith, and she was looking at Beth with her big eyes and her teddy bear in her arms. "If Rose wants that, of course she can." Beth answered Judith. The girl turned around then and said to Rose "Did you hear that? You are allowed."

Daryl watched Rose a few times during the day, while she was playing with Judith and somehow Daryl got the feeling that it wasn't Rose's idea, sleeping in Rick's and Michonne's tent tonight, but Daryl knew Rose already good enough, that she probably never said no, when Judith came up with this idea. Daryl also watched Rose during the dinner and he was thinking again that maybe she didn't want to.

Of course, Beth noticed Daryl's worried face and so she took his hand in hers and said "Hey, don't worry Daryl. Rose will sleep just a few feet away from us." Maybe Beth was right and the only one, who was worried here was Daryl. He answered Beth with a kiss, which made him feeling damn hot, like every time his lips touched hers. Nothing bad will happen, Rose will be safe. Rick and Michonne will be there too. But when Michonne finally said, that it was time to go to bed, Daryl quickly stood up and went over to Rose.

"Did you really want to go to bed without giving me a goodnight kiss?" Daryl said playfully to Rose, after he sank on his knees, so they were on eye level. Rose giggled, shook her head and gave her daddy a sweet goodnight kiss. Before the girl could leave, Daryl pulled her in his arms and whispered to her "If you don't want to stay, or if you will get afraid, you just have to tell Rick and he will bring you to your mama and me." Rose nodded, solved the hug and went with Michonne and Judith into the tent.

After Daryl had stood up again and went back to Beth to the fireplace, he noticed, that Beth had taken herself a blanket and she was watching him with her beautiful eyes. Daryl lowered himself behind Beth, so she was sitting between his legs and her back was resting against his chest. Daryl had his arms around Beth and held her close. He still loved the feeling to have her that close, but he knew, that he had to hold back, because of her. But it wasn't always easy for him.

One time Beth had looked back to Daryl and asked "Do you think Rose will stay the whole night?" "I don't know. Maybe." Daryl answered unsure, pulling his nose deep into her hair. Beth was holding Daryl's hand the whole time even, till they finally said good night to the others and left to their tent.

While the two of them were laying side by side and listening to the sounds of the night Beth whispered "It's so strange when she isn't here." "Yeah, it really is." Beth came closer to him then and he took his right hand up, so she could cuddle herself into his side. Beth had her right hand on his belly and made little circles on his shirt, which gave Daryl a familiar feeling in his belly. Daryl stroked her back gently and suddenly Beth moved and her shirt slid up a little, so he had his palm on her bare back now. Daryl almost whimpered and he got goose bumps everywhere on his body, when he felt her soft skin under his fingertips. Calm down, he told himself, because he could already feel his erection grow.

Beth lifted her head, so she could look Daryl in the eyes. He always loved it to look in her endless eyes, but for one quick moment he looked down to her soft lips. Obviously Beth had noticed it, because now she was also looking at his mouth. She even pulled her underlip into her mouth and bite soft on it. Damn. It was everything Daryl could think, while he was watching her rosy lips. But before he could clear his mind again, Beth leaned herself up to him and made his lips happy with giving him a long, sweet kiss.

Her warm hand was moving from above his shirt to under it and obviously Beth's lips wanted more and for one quick moment her tongue touched Daryl's lips, but before anything more could happen Daryl pulled away from her. He still didn't know, if Beth wanted the same like he, yeah she had began to kiss him but maybe because Daryl had hallucinated everything, because he wanted Beth so bad. Daryl cleared his throat, when he pulled away from her and made the space between them bigger again.

It was dark in the tent, but Daryl could still see, that Beth was looking at him a little bit confused. But finally she laid her head back on his shoulder and watched him, while he tried to calm down. "Daryl, can I ask you something?" Beth said after some time. "Of course, sweetheart." "Do you.. Do you still want me? I mean like back, when we were together at the funeral home, or don't you want me any more?" Now it was Daryl's time to look confused, but finally he found his voice again and answered "You don't know how bad I want you." Beth looked surprised by this answer.

Daryl will never get used to saying something like that to Beth. He was glad that it was dark, because he could feel how his face was getting hot. Damn, he could have said it with better words. Beth supported herself on her elbow, so she could see Daryl's whole face, even when he did't want that. He knew, that he should say something to her, but he really didn't know what, so he only watched Beth's still surprised face.

But finally she broke the silence. "But why have you turned away from me, when we were at the river and why did you pull away now?" She asked curiously. Daryl sat himself up too. "Because.. I thought that maybe you don't want it, not yet maybe. I want to give you some privacy and time, because we haven't seen each for such a long time. And yet I thought that maybe my stupid mind just made jokes with me and that it wasn't true, that you didn't want to kiss me." Daryl answered quietly, while he was holding the blanket, so his nervous fingers had something to do. He couldn't look at Beth, so he watched his fingers and thought again, that he was such a stupid dork.

But suddenly Beth took his still hot head in her hands and kissed him eagerly with a smile on her lips. "You are the cutest, Daryl Dixon. You know that?" Beth said with an amused smile. Daryl could feel how his face blushed even more and he quickly covered his face with his hands, shook his head and said into his palms."No, I'm just a dork." Beth gently kissed his hands, which were still covering the spot above his lips. "No, you are a cute dork. You are my cute dork, Daryl Dixon." Beth slowly took Daryl's hands away from his face and instead she took his head into her warm palms again. "You don't know how bad I want you too baby."

Daryl felt, after Beth had said the words he had wanted to hear from her so bad, that he was weighing much less now. Maybe also because he let out a big breath he was holding back since this conversation had began. But Daryl had to ask her one more time, to be sure. "Really?" "That time, when I was alone with Rose, I didn't think about it so often, but now I have you back and I can see you all the time and I can even touch you, but we just hadn't the chance to do it yet, and that is the biggest torture for me." Beth answered seriously.

And that was all Daryl ever wanted to hear from her. He also took her face in his hands, like she was still doing with his, and their lips were crashing together. He just couldn't get enough from her soft lips. He kissed her with so much passion, like he wanted to eat her. Maybe he really wanted, because he had missed the taste from her lips on his. Daryl didn't know, why her lips tasted like that or what flavour they had, all he knew was, that this was the taste of Beth. Hell, how much he had missed it. How much he had missed her.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and her long fingers slid through his hair. Daryl pulled her closer, still she was on his lap, so he could kiss her better, so he could kiss her deeper. He let out a moan, when he could feel her butt on his still growing erection and when Daryl felt her wet tongue against his lips, looking for prevision, so she could enter his already waiting mouth. His right hand found the back of her neck, while his other hand held her close to him. Daryl's tongue explored her mouth like it had done so many times at the funeral home.

Before he could think too much about it, he laid himself back on the mattress again, Beth on top of him. They didn't stop kissing for one second, but when Beth pressed her crotch against his hard dick, Daryl had to stop for one moment, because he had to moan heathed. After he had opened his eyes again and he could see, that Beth was watching him. This time Daryl could see something more in her eyes, it was desire. He didn't stop to look Beth in the eyes, while he pressed her lower back more into his crotch and Daryl moved his hips under her, so Beth could feel his hard dick.

The first seconds Beth was also looking him in the eyes, but when the desire became too much for her, she closed her eyes and her mouth got opened a little. Daryl kissed gently her cheek, while he watched how her mouth got more open with every new move. Finally Beth let out a excited moan and Daryl could feel how his dick flinched at this sound, he hadn't heard since such a long time. He pressed his lips against Beth's again, but he never stopped moving his hips under her.

When they both needed some air, Daryl had to pull his mouth away from her already swollen lips. He placed his hands from her hip up to her back, where he was placing his palms around her tiny back. Beth's head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her breath against his neck, which gave him goose bumps everywhere.

But then the reality hit Daryl, like a punch in his face. He looked down to Beth and said "But sweetheart, we can't do this. We don't have any condoms." Beth was looking up at him then, but not sad or disappointed, like he had thought she would look. "I know Daryl, but we can still do it. I mean, I'm with you again and we would make it, if I would get pregnant again. We would make it. Like I did the first time. Please, don't let that destroy this moment." Daryl thought about her words and finally he decided, that Beth was right, like always. "You really sure about it?" Daryl asked her one more time. Beth just nodded and like before, that was all Daryl needed.

Carefully he rolled Beth off from him, so she was laying on her back on the mattress and Daryl was on top of her now. This time he kissed her soft, warm neck. He even kissed the spot behind her ear, he knew Beth loved so much and he got from her a sweet moan as answer. While Daryl was kissing her neck, his hand explored the fabric of her shirt and finally he put it up a little so his fingers could immerse under Beth's shirt to her soft skin and it was Daryl's time to let out a moan, because he loved the feeling of her bare skin under his palms. Slowly his hand went up her body, till he was under the spot of her breast. Daryl lifted his head, so he could look into Beth's eyes again, like he wanted her permission about what he wanted to do next. Beth just nodded and pressed her hands deeper into his back, where they were since he was laying on top of her. Daryl gently moved his hand up and finally he had his palm on her breast. Just the fabric of her bra between his hand and her bare breast.

Daryl was kissing her lovely again, when his right hand left her bra, so he could explore her back and he gently pulled her up a little. His hand searched for the bottom of her shirt and carefully Daryl pulled it over her head so Beth was sitting in front of him only with her black bra on. One hand found her neck, while the other was trying to open her bra and his mouth employed her lips again. Daryl needed some time, but finally her bra was opened and he slowly pulled the wearers down her shoulders.

When Beth's upper body was finally free from her clothes, Daryl had to look at her for some seconds. She was really the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was right, her breasts were really a little bigger now. Beth pulled her lower lip into her mouth, like she was unsure about what he was thinking about her body. "You are so damn beautiful Beth." Daryl said, because he didn't like it, when she was thinking like that.

Beth gave him a little smile and her eyes looked down to Daryl's shirt. She crawled closer to him and started to undress him. Daryl helped her, so she won't have to stand up to pull the shirt over his head. The second his shirt was gone she placed her warm hand on his belly, like Beth wanted to make sure that this was all real. Daryl laid her on the mattress again, her hands still on his belly and chest. The second his broad chest touched her breasts Daryl could feel her hardened nipples and he got this exciting feeling inside his belly. How much he had missed the feeling of her bare skin on his.

After he had kissed Beth's lips, till they were red and swollen, his hands found the zipper of her jeans and just then he noticed how much his hands were shaking. Beth also noticed it and she covered her warm hand around his and helped him to get down the zipper. Gently Daryl pulled the jeans down her waist, while she took her hips into the air, so Daryl could pull them down easier. Everytime when he got more of her soft skin free from the fabric, Daryl kissed that sport, before he went on.

Finally he was at her toes and her jeans and socks were gone. Daryl leaned over her again, his hands next to her head, kissing her forehead this time. "I have missed you so much." Daryl whispered to her. "I have missed you too my love." Beth whispered back and he could feel her warm breath on his nose.

Daryl noticed how Beth was pressing her waist against his hard dick, so he sat up again and began to open his belt, but Beth's hands were faster and so she quickly opened it and the zipper of his pants. With opened pants Daryl was kneeing in front of her and it seemed like Beth loved the view. Her hands slid inside the pants to the sides of his hip and Daryl could feel his dick getting even harder, just because her hands were that close to his middle. Beth pulled the farbric down to his knees, her eyes never looking away from the bulge in his boxers. Daryl loved it, when she was looking at his dick and she was sucking her under lip into her sweet mouth. When Beth put her hands away from his legs and instead she was looking up to him with her big eyes, Daryl instantly had the feeling of getting rid of his pants very quickly. So he took them down his legs and then devoted his full attention to her black underwear.

Daryl gently put the fabric down her waist and when he took her underwear over her knuckles, he could see that sparkle of wetness between her legs and he just couldn't look away from it anymore. Beth was so damn beautiful, laying naked here, just for him. Daryl began to kiss the spot between her belly and her abdomen and he could already smell her. How much he had missed this smell too.

Beth watched him the whole time and her opened lips told him that they were lonely, so Daryl leaned up and covered his lips softly with hers. Beth gently began to stroke his lower back with her tender fingers. The only thing, that was still between his dick and her vagina were his boxers. Like Beth could read his mind, her hands pulled deeper to his boxers and she slid her hands under the fabric. She always liked Daryl's butt, she had told him more than once. When the pleasure became too much, Daryl couldn't wait any longer and pushed himself up and put down his boxers.

He watched how Beth's eyes were getting bigger when she finally saw his rock hard dick. Daryl's mouth got dry, when he put down his boxers the whole way. Beth laid herself down again and stretched her hands out for his. Daryl gently laid himself on top of her, but when his dick touched her hot spot he had to moan heathed. But before he will do anything, Daryl had to ask her one more time "Are you still sure sweetheart?" "I have never been that sure about something." Beth whispered into the darkness. Her beautiful face between his hands Daryl laid his head on her right shoulder and kissed gently her neck a few times. "I don't think that I can last long." Daryl admitted to her "I think me nether." Beth whispered. That made Daryl smile a little. Yeah, it was really a long time.

While he put his hips a little higher, Beth's hands searched for his shoulders. Daryl positioned himself at her entrance, his shaking hand wasn't such a big help, but finally he could feel her wetness on the head of his dick. Daryl placed his palms next to Beth's red cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. Her beautiful, long legs were wrapping around his waist and just that could make him crazy.

Daryl started to kiss her, while he gently began to push inside her wetness. He never closed his eyes. Nether did she. He wanted to see her eyes widened. when he filled her with his dick. And Daryl was sure, that he will never ever forget this look in her face, the sparkle in her eyes, when he pushed himself inside her. It was like he pressed out all the air in her lungs and she couldn't say one word, even when Beth's mouth was opened.

When Daryl got even deeper inside her, Beth began to tremble, because of the feeling he gave her body. He stroked her cheeks the whole time and kissed Beth's still opened mouth, while he got complete inside her. When there wasn't one millimetre left, Daryl could fill her with, he stopped kissing her and let out a deep, long moan. Beth let out a half, quite scream and maybe, when they wouldn't be at the camp, the other so close next to them and no walls between them, she would have really screamed, but Daryl knew that she didn't want that the other to know what they were doing and of course she didn't want Rose to hear them. Daryl was glad for that, because he didn't want that nether.

Daryl pressed his forehead against Beth's, while they were both trying to get used to each other. Finally it took too long for Beth and she began to move her hip and Daryl's balls flinched. He stopped her with kisses and he whispering "Stop sweetheart, or I will come in the next seconds." Beth gave him a little smile and nodded. Daryl searched with his warm lips for the soft skin of her neck and started to kiss her there, while he slowly started to move.

Daryl could see, from the corner of his eyes, that Beth had closed her eyes and obviously she was really enjoying the feeling Daryl gave her. And damn, he enjoyed it too. How her warm, wet womanhood made his dick happy. Daryl kissed softly the spot behind her ear and Beth responded with whispering his name. Her lips were next to his ear, but it sounded like her voice was far away, like she didn't want to say his name, but she did and hell it turned Daryl on so bad.

Beth said his name like it was a question, so he asked her "Yeah princess?" Daryl waited curious for her answer, till Beth opened her eyes and said pleasurable "Please, don't stop Daryl." He pulled away from her neck and kissed passionate her already waiting lips. "I would never stop sweetheart." Daryl said between kisses.

His moves were getting faster with every minute he made love to his girl. Beth's soft hands wandered from his shoulders to his lower back and finally on his ass. She tried to pull him even more inside her, even when Daryl was already complete inside her warm body, but he loved it, that Beth couldn't get enough from him. Daryl also loved it to kiss her like it was the last thing he could do on this world. If he could choose, it would really be the last thing he would want to do. Daryl loved it how their tongues were dancing together and every few moments they had to stop, because one of them had to let out a pleasurable moan, but after they were kissing again.

Daryl let go from Beth's lips for a few seconds because he wanted to change his position. He took his hands under the pillow to make better movements. He placed his hands a little up, so the pillow made a tunnel around their heads. Beth's hip pulled up in the air and she moved together with Daryl's movements and they both knew what this was doing to Daryl. "Beth." He was finally able to whisper, after he had managed not to come, because of the new feeling. He opened his eyes again and saw Beth watching him, while he tried to get his control back. Daryl could see in her eyes, that she was close too.

He started to kiss her slowly again and after some firm, deep movements into her body, he could feel how her walls were getting tighter around his dick, like they didn't want him to ever leave her body again. Daryl could also feel how Beth's fingers clawed into the muscles of his shoulders, when she finally came. That was it for Daryl too. One more movement and he came too, deep inside her. He never stopped kissing her, even when Beth stopped, because she let out a high whimper. No one could hear them, because the pillow was so close to their face and the feeling they both had made them almost speecheless. Finally Daryl began to moan against her warm lips too, but he still didn't stop moving, because Beth's legs were holding him close to her. So he still moved gently inside her, till Beth let go and her legs weren't shaking any more.

Suddenly Daryl felt powerless, so he let his head fell against her shoulder, his nose next to Beth's neck, so he could smell her. They were laying like that almost forever, Daryl still inside his girl. Beth ran her long fingers through his hair and back the whole time, which made Daryl feeling like he was in heaven. Finally, when he had found enough volition again, Daryl kissed Beth sensitive on her soft neck. "I love you Beth Greene." He whispered against her neck. "I love you too Daryl Dixon." Beth lifted up his head, so she could give him a gently kiss and he could see her happy face. "Should I get out of you?" Daryl asked her with a smile. Beth kissed him a second time before she answered "No, not yet. Please stay."

Their warm lips were making a battle again, which obviously Beth's won. And when she opened her mouth and her tongue found Daryl's lips, he could feel how his dick was getting hard inside her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl kissed Beth with much passion and he knew she could feel his erection growing inside her, but he finally broke the kiss and left Beth's warm body. She was looking at him with a confused look and let out a disappointed moan, when Daryl didn't fill her any more. And he really hated the feeling too, to not have her wet flesh around his dick, but Daryl had other ideas, how he could make his girl happy.

When Beth stretched out her hand for him, like she was afraid, that he will leave her, Daryl quickly said "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Daryl placed a long kiss on Beth's warm forehead and he could feel how the head of his hard dick touched her wet entrance. But now Daryl wanted to take his time with Beth, after the first need was gone.

He also kissed her red cheeks, her sweet nose, her warm neck, her soft chest, her still shaking hands, even her long fingers and finally he was pressing his mouth against Beth's breast. And Daryl could tell, that they were already waiting for him. After pressing his lips one more time at the corner of Beth's nipple, Daryl stayed close with his lips, almost touching the sensible skin and he breathed slowly out, which made Beth's whole body shiver. Exactly what Daryl had wanted and he smiled to himself, while he watched Beth's body moving under him, asking for more.

Finally Daryl stopped teasing her and took her nipple in his hot mouth. Beth almost moaned too loudly and pulled her hands deep into his hair, so he wasn't able to let go. While Daryl was kissing and sucking this sensible spot of her body, his hands explored her soft back, which Beth was pressing with every new movement of Daryl's tongue more and more up into the air.

When her nipple was damn hard and swollen from his tongue and teeth, Daryl pressed his lips against Beth's other breast to give it the same pleasure. He missed it so much to make her happy. Daryl had never thought, that he would be able to do something like that to a woman, but Beth had changed his mind for everything. Forever. Daryl could do the things he wanted to do with her and he wasn't one bit ashamed, because Beth was the one, who loved him the way he was and with all his mistakes.

When his lips pulled away from her second nipple, he quickly covered Beth's breasts with his warm hands, massaged them and teased her nipples a little with his thumb and index finger. Daryl started kissing Beth's soft belly and slowly he made a wet road of opened mouthed kisses down to her right leg, to her toes and then giving the same pleasure her left leg.

Daryl placed Beth's legs so, that her feet were a little angled, so he could move better to the one special spot he was searching for. But before, Daryl explored her inner tights and slowly he got closer to Beth's middle, while his hands were holding her in place by her hip. Daryl pressed lovingly kisses on the place, where Beth's belly stopped and her womanhood began and slowly Daryl went deeper, till his warm lips found her glid. With an almost too loud moan Beth took her hips up in the air, like his tongue could give her even more pleasure then. Daryl held her gently down with his strong hands, so he could taste her whole wet place. When he remembered, that this was the spot, where Beth had given birth to their sweet baby, Daryl closed his eyes and kissed lovingly and thankfully that part of her body.

Daryl could see Beth holding her hands thight around the bed sheets and she had her eyes closed the whole time, but her mouth was opened, searching urgently for air. Carefully Daryl took one finger close to her entrance and played with Beth's wet flesh to make her ready for him. Finally he gently pulled inside her and had to hold her hips down again. While Daryl's finger made his girl happy, he massaged her glid with his tongue. Beth put one hand away from the blanket and instead she placed it deep into his hair, pulling softly on it, making Daryl even more wild with that.

After Daryl had added a second finger inside her hot flesh, Beth began to whisper his name, but now it wasn't the time for his fingers to make her happy, he wanted to bring her to that one special feeling with his tongue and Daryl could tell that Beth was already searching badly for this feeling. So he put his fingers out and filled her instead with his tongue. One quick moment Beth stopped pulling his hair, but the second, she felt his warm tongue inside her, she began to moan again.

"Come for me sweetheart." Daryl whispered during pulling his tongue in- and outside of her. Obviously the vibrations of his words made Beth even more crazy and so Daryl began to moan against her flesh. For a few seconds he had placed his thumb away from the little knot on top of her womanhood and instead he wrapped his palm around his dick and stroked it fast for a few seconds, but then he remembered, that this wasn't the time for himself, it was the time for his girl. So Daryl began to massage gently her glid again, knowing how much his girl loved it. When Daryl could feel Beth pulling more his hair and her legs began to shake next to him, he knew she was coming and it made him smile, his tongue still working her. Beth was bitting on her fingers to suppress a scream and he could tell, that she really liked the feeling Daryl was giving to her.

When Beth's grip in his hair finally loosened, he stopped the movements with his tongue, but he still licked her warm flesh, till her whole juices was gone and Daryl could taste his girl inside his whole mouth. He placed one last gently kiss on her womanhood and then laid himself next to her, his arm around her tired body, but he wasn't finish with her yet. Beth had to wait for this such a long time, he couldn't stop now. But he gave her a few minutes to relax and calm down again, while he was gently playing with Beth's locks the whole time. "Are you trying to kill me?" She looked up at him with wild eyes. Still smiling, Daryl answered "Maybe, because I'm not finish with you yet."

He framed gently her red cheek with his rough hand and kissed her hard her waiting lips. Daryl knew, that Beth could taste herself on the tip his tongue, but she didn't pull away, obviously she even loved the taste and damn how much did this turn him on. Daryl's hand slid from her face to her hip and he took her closer to his heated body, so Beth could feel his dick against her belly. Daryl stroked her tiny back lovingly, while their tongues were dancing again.

Finally his warm fingers found her already again ready womanhood and Daryl began to tease her playfully. Beth whimpered into his mouth, while he was almost torturing her with that. "What do you think? Should they make you happy?" Daryl asked with dark eyes, even when he already knew the answer. Beth didn't answer him, instead she placed her soft hand, away from his neck and down to his hard dick. She slid up and down with her fingers, but she never stroked his erection. It almost hurt Daryl and Beth's torture didn't make it any better. She also touched his balls, where she knew he loved it so much, but suddenly she quickly pulled away again. "What do you think? Should they make you happy?" Beth was repeating his question. Daryl's lips formed an amused smile and he quickly kissed playfully her lips.

Daryl gently pressed one finger inside her and then a second so Beth had more pleasure. He had to focus more this time, because she had also began to stroke his dick. When she also used her second hand to massage his balls it was almost too much for him to handle and gently Daryl pulled her willing hands away. "It's not my time yet. It's your time princess."

Daryl leaned more over his girl, so he was almost on top of her and he could press his fingers deeper inside her. At the same time he sucked and bite her nipples and Beth's face fell to the side into the pillow, in which she screamed, when her orgasm finally found her. How much Daryl loved it, when he made his girl come. Slowly he left her warm flesh, leaned up to Beth and kissed her lovingly. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Daryl asked her between kisses. "I have never felt that good before." Beth answered seriously, with a dreamly smile on her lips.

When Daryl placed himself between Beth's long legs, he pulled the blanket on top of his back, so they were under the warm material. With a knowing hand move Daryl showed her that she should turn around, which caused her to giggle, already knowing what will come next. When she was laying ready on her belly, Daryl leaned down and started to kiss gently her whole soft back. Daryl knew, that the open mouthed kisses and his breath gave his girl under him goose bumps everywhere on her body and her quietly moans were telling Daryl, that she was enjoying it. Everytime, when he found his way to her neck, his dick touched Beth's sweet butt, which made his already hurting balls twitching.

When there wasn't any space on Beth's back left, Daryl hadn't kissed, he carefully laid himself on top of her, without hurting her, supporting himself on his elbow. His manhood in his other hand, Daryl moved the head of his dick a few times on top of Beth's butt, while he was kissing lovely her cheek. After Daryl had guided himself to her already waiting entrance, he placed his hand around her belly, to help himself pushing even deeper inside his girl.

They both moaned from deep inside their throats, when Daryl finally filled Beth completely. The second he had placed his palm down to her lower belly, Daryl could feel himself moving inside her. This time he pumped faster and harder, while he massaged Beth's breast with his palm and kissed hungrily her neck. Beth took her hands up from under the pillow and placed them above her head. Her fingers gripped tight the mattress and her ankles become white. Daryl took his right hand up too and placed his palm on top of her tiny hands, squeezing them lovely. Still moving, he kissed Beth's golden hair, her soft neck and her sweet cheek, until she was whispering his name. But this time he stopped abruptly and pulled away.

Daryl gripped her gently by her hips and turned her easily around just to see Beth's confused look. "I want to see your face, when you come." He explained to her. When he laid his body weight carefully down on her again, Beth began to pull her lower lip into her mouth, which made Daryl just crazy. Suddenly he got damn jealous about her teeth, being able to bite on that soft flesh, so Daryl quickly started kissing Beth and sucked her lower lip into his mouth and gently bite on it. Before he could even really notice it, he was in her warm flesh again and began moved gently.

Beth wrapped her legs around Daryl's hip and he just had to touch her long, soft legs, which hold him close to her. Kissing, biting and sucking her swollen lips all at the whole time, Daryl stroked her cheeks, while Beth was looking up at him with her big, light blue eyes. Finally he could feel how her nails burnt into his biceps and he knew she was close again. He pulled his lips away from her, when Daryl could feel her walls had began to get closer around his dick and her mouth fell open. Watching her the whole time, how Beth tried to let her eyes open, but finally her orgasm won the battle and she closed her beautiful eyes. How her mouth was opened all the time, but no words left her lips, because his girl just hadn't the power to. How her lips were trembling and Daryl almost lowered himself to cover her so soft looking ones with his, but he wanted to watch her.

When Beth finally had enough air inside her lungs again, she started screaming and Daryl quickly covered her mouth with his so no one could hear her. Daryl needed much self control, because he was so close too, but he still wasn't finish with her. When Beth began to relax under him, Daryl whispered to her "That's my girl." And kissed soft her still closed eyes. But Daryl never stopped pushing inside her.

But suddenly everything was too much for him to handle anymore. Beth's sexy look, her beautiful body moving under him. Daryl had to rest his head against her shoulder and he tried to think about something other. Beth gently stroked his back and head alternately and finally she whispered "It's okay baby. Let go." And that was it for him. He couldn't hold it back any more. Three more deep pushes and Daryl came hard inside her. He didn't know, if he was too loud, when he moaned, when he spilled everything he had inside her, but in that moment Daryl didn't care much. He was just feeling, smelling and tasting Beth and that was everything Daryl had ever wanted.

After his balls were shaking one last time he collapsed on top of her. Daryl couldn't remember how long he was laying like that on top of her, but the whole time Beth was stroking his head and placed sweet kisses on his hot cheek. Finally he rolled off and laid himself next to his girl. After pulling her closer to his chest, Daryl placed the blanket protective above them. "I love you Daryl." Beth whispered into the night. "I love you too my princess."

Best they wanted to fall asleep naked next to each other, but they both knew that this wasn't a good idea, so they sat up and got dressed again. Beth could only find her panties in the dark, but not her shirt. So Daryl gave his to her, while he was getting into his pants. Laying himself behind her so Beth's back was pressing against his chest, Daryl inhaled her inside his lungs. His nose deep inside her golden locks he whispered "Good night sweetheart." "Good night my love." Beth whispered with an already sleepily voice back, before they both drifted off to sleep, still in each others arms.

Daryl couldn't say how long they were sleeping, when he heard something outside their tent. First he thought, that maybe he had imagined it or it was just the wind, but then he heard it again, closer this time. "Daryl?" It was Rick. "Are you awake?" Daryl straightened himself and whispered back "Yeah."

Beth began to move next to him and asked with a sleepily voice "Daryl?" "It's just Rick sweetheart. I will be back in few minutes." Daryl still wasn't wearing a shirt, but it was dark, so Rick couldn't see the scars on his back. Daryl opened the zipper of the tent and slid outside.

When he looked up, he could see Rick with Rose in his arms and she was already stretching out her tiny hands into Daryl's direction, the second she had seen him. Her teddy bear fell careless to the ground, Rose even didn't notice it, because she had just eyes for her father. Daryl quickly came closer to them and took his little girl in his arms. Instantly Rose rested her head against Daryl's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Daryl kissed her tiny head.

Rick bended down and picked up Rose's teddy bear and gave it to Daryl with a knowing smile. Daryl wasn't wearing a shirt and the zipper of his pants were still opened. Of course, Rick knew what Beth and Daryl had done last night. Everyone knew. "She had a nightmare." Rick simply told him. Daryl didn't care much about what the other were thinking, because all what mattered now was that his little girl was scared. Rick said quickly good night then and went back to his tent.

"What happened sweetheart?" Daryl asked still shaking Rose in his arms. "Mommy and you were gone and I was alone." Rose looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. Daryl quickly kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "Everything is okay baby girl. I'm here, your mama is here too. We aren't leaving you." Finally he carried her into the tent to Beth. "Rose? Baby what happened?" Beth asked with a worried voice. "She had a nightmare." Daryl told Beth, laying Rose between them.

Beth hugged their little girl and kissed a few times lovingly her tiny head. When Daryl laid himself next to Rose, their baby came quickly closer to him, like she needed the warm of his body. Daryl stroked her tiny back, while Rose cuddled herself into his side. Like that the three of them fell asleep again.

Next day Beth, Rose and Daryl were cuddling like every morning. "Why is mommy wearing your shirt daddy?" Beth giggled, when Rose asked this to Daryl. "Because she was freezing during the night." Daryl lied with a red head. Obviously this answer was enough for Rose, because she didn't asked anything more.

But when Daryl finally sat up, Rose asked with a shocked voice "Daddy what is this on your back?" In the second he got it what Rose meant. Daryl felt sick, he should had been more careful and should had worn a shirt. Daryl never wanted Rose to see his scars, he wanted to protect her from that, but he had failed. Daryl could feel how the tears were building up in his eyes and he looked with worried eyes over to Beth. She looked compassionate back to him and finally said "These are scars Rose. Someone hurt your dad a long time ago."

Rose looked shocked from Beth to Daryl. "No one is allowed to hurt daddy." Rose said determinded and crawled over to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his belly. He searched for Beth's eyes, just to see how the tears were running down her cheeks and only then Daryl noticed, that his own cheeks were wet too. "Yes, no one is allowed to hurt you." Beth whispered and hugged Daryl too, like she had done such a long time ago back at the moonshine shack.

But in this moment Daryl wasn't feeling sad, helpless or depressed. No, he was almost feeling good, because he had his own family now, whom will always be there for him. This time Daryl got protect by his girls.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks passed by and everything was alright, but they still hadn't found a new home. It was getting really cold during the nights now. Rose and Beth were always sleeping close to Daryl, so he could warm them up. But also the days were already really cold. There was always a wind blowing, which made it even colder. Thank God they still had enough food, but the colder it will get, the more the animals will go away and so also their food.

After the first morning, where they all could have seen their breath in the form of a little cloud in front of their faces, everything had changed. Suddenly there were standing two men in the middle of their camp. Rick and Daryl were the only one, who were at the camp at this time.

One of the men was hurt by his leg and the other one was supporting him standing, while he explained to Rick and Daryl, who they were and what had happened. They said, that they were looking for food, when suddenly walkers came out of nowhere and attacked them. His friend Eric didn't get bit, he had hurt his leg, when they were running away from them and now they needed help to get back to their camp.

Daryl looked at Rick, when the man named Aaron said the word 'camp'. There was also a feeling inside Daryl's stomach he couldn't name. Maybe it was faith? But Daryl had to focus about the fact, that they didn't know the two strangers or their camp. Maybe this was all just a bad trap.

So Rick and Daryl searched them for their weapons or any sign about a trap. After they had told Aaron and Eric, that they could help them, but only if they won't try anything. The two men quickly said, that they didn't want them any harm, they know, that they were good people, because of course they had watched them for a few hours to make sure, that they could ask them for help.

Daryl brought Eric a chair, where he could sit down, till help will come, Aaron was always next to his side. Of course Daryl, and also Rick, knew who the only one was, who could help Eric.

Beth. She had got lessons during their prison time from Hershel and maybe already back at their farm and also in the hospital, where she was captured for such a long time.

When Daryl reached Beth at the river she quickly ran into his direction and asked worried what had happened. Beth already knew Daryl too good. He quickly explained to her what had happened and then he told everyone, that they had to go back to their camp, just in case. Then Rose also ran towards Daryl with a scared face. He took her up in his arms and told her, that she didn't have to worry, everything was okay.

Before they entered their camp Daryl gave Rose to Maggie, because he didn't want his little girl near the two strangers. First Rose wanted to come with them, but Daryl explained to her again, that everything was alright and that Beth and he were just a few feet away under the big tree. Then she was willing to go with her aunt.

While Aaron and Eric explained to Beth again what had happened, after they introduce themself, Rick gave Daryl a nod, before he left to the other. Daryl was always standing next to Beth, while she examined Eric. Aaron spoke all the time and often smiled to Beth and there was a feeling inside Daryl's belly again, but now it wasn't faith, he thought that this must be jealousy. Daryl never felt that before, but he already hated this feeling.

After some time Aaron looked up to Daryl and then back to Beth and his smile got even bigger. Daryl began to hate him. "The two of you are a very sweet couple." Aaron said more to Beth than to Daryl. Beth smiled back to him, before she was looking over her shoulder to Daryl. She was still smiling and somehow he began to fell better. Now Aaron knew that Beth was his girl. Beth said a sweet thank you to Aaron and started again to wrap Eric's hurt leg.

Suddenly Daryl heard light footsteps behind him and when he turned around he saw Rose running into his direction. Daryl picked her up in his arms and said "I told you to stay by your aunt baby girl." With a sorry look and her big eyes Rose said "I just wanted to be with you daddy." Daryl never could be mad at his little girl for more than three seconds. He kissed her tiny head and turned around to Beth, Eric and Aaron.

Aaron's smile got even wider, when he saw little Rose. "The two of you have such a sweet daughter. You can be so proud of her. What's your name little girl?" The man asked Rose curious, but she was just hiding her head by Daryl's neck and held tight his shirt. "Rose." Daryl simply answered. "What a fitting name for this beautiful, little lady. Eric and me always wanted a child too, I mean when everything was still normal, but now it's probably impossible." Daryl felt like a damn dork, because he was jealous about Aaron just a few minutes ago. Eric was obviously his boyfriend.

* * *

Soon they all got it, that the two strangers weren't dangerous and obviously Beth had already become friends with them, because they almost talked the whole day long. Of course, Daryl was still close and watched them closely, but he also had the feeling that these guys were alright.

One time Daryl also joined them and Aaron asked quickly "I know I'm damn curious, but I really want to know how the two of you got together. I mean you look so different, but obviously you are made each other." Beth looked at Daryl and took his hand, while she explained the men, how they fell in love. Of course, she didn't tell them everything, but in the end Aaron meant, that he had never heard a better love story than this before.

In the evening they were all sitting around the campfire eating their dinner together. Of course, they all were still having an eye on Aaron and Eric, but the situation wasn't so tensed any more. Beth and Daryl were sitting next to the two men and Beth talked with them about the time they had spent in the prison. Even Rose was more opened to Aaron and Eric now, she even said a few words to them.

Daryl offered, that he will take the watch tonight, because he wanted to be the one, who had an eye on Aaron and Eric and he wanted to ask them something. After dinner Daryl had taken Rose into their tent, gave her a good night kiss and he also said good night to Beth and kissed her gently, then he went back to the campfire.

Everyone was already in their tent, just Eric and Aaron were left. Daryl gave them two blankets and lowered himself next to them. First the three men were just looking into fire, but then Daryl asked "You talked about a camp, your camp. Is it safe there?" "Yes. It's about three hours away from here. We have walls, solar plants, water, food, medicine, doctors..." Aaron said with a smile.

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. He stopped following his words after doctors. Obviously Aaron had noticed Daryl's shocked face and quickly he said "I know you want a safe place for your girls, I can see it in your eyes. And Daryl this place is real. You can have this too. We are still looking for inhabitants." Daryl needed a few moments to process the things Aaron had just told him. Yea, he was looking for a safe place, but he had never thought, that they would find a place like this. But there was still the fear, that this all was just a trap and not true.

Daryl asked Aaron how this all was even possible. The two talked the whole night long, while Eric was sleeping next to them. And in the end Daryl could tell, that everything what Aaron had explained to him was working. He will talk about it with the other tomorrow. Aaron also said to Daryl, that he and Eric were outsiders in Alexandria, the name from the little town they were living. And somehow Daryl also began to like Aaron. Daryl even told him a little about his past and his brother. And in the end Aaron told him again how happy Daryl could be about Beth and Rose. Daryl said, how glad he was to have the two of them and that he couldn't live without them. He would do anything for them.

The next day Daryl talked first about his idea with Beth before he went to the other. Of course Beth was with him, because she liked and trusted Aaron and Eric since the first second and she also believed in Alexandria. Beth helped Daryl speaking with the other and finally they were all for his idea, to go to Alexandria. They wanted to drive there tomorrow, so Eric could rest his leg one more day.

Daryl had his head on Beth's chest, while they were laying in their tent. Rose fell already asleep minutes ago and Beth gently stroked his back with one hand and his head with the other. Daryl was damn tired, because he hadn't slept on minute last night, but his thoughts just didn't let him fall asleep.

Beth whipped gently the hair away, which covered almost his whole face, and asked "What do you worry about baby?" "Do you think it's safe? Safe enough?" "It's a chance Daryl. Everything will be good." "I hope so much sweetheart. I want a safe place for you and Rose." Beth stroked lovingly Daryl's cheek and smiled down to him. Her eyes were looking even bigger, since she had heard about Alexandria and they were sparkling even more. It was hope, that was it in her eyes. And Daryl wanted to have it too. Hope. For his girls.

Finally he said "I know you will be right sweetheart. Like always." Beth leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You should get some rest. You will need it tomorrow." Yes, she was always right. So Daryl slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, while Beth was still stroking his head.

* * *

Next day they started driving as soon as they had packed everything. Daryl leaded the group with his car, because Aaron and Eric were sitting in the back seat, while Beth was sitting next to Daryl on the passenger seat, with Rose on her lap.

At the beginning they were talking much, even Daryl followed their conversation and said some words sometimes, but the closer they got to Alexandria the more quiet it got in the car. Daryl really had hope, but at the same time he was so damn nervous. When they drove around a curve they finally saw the big doors of the town. Daryl clutched the steering wheel even more and he held back his breath, but Beth took her hand on top of his and gently stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. He looked over to her and Beth gave him a big smile, so he could see the sparkle in her eyes again.

Stopping in front of the gates, Aaron got out of the car and told his people on the guard tower, that they should open the gates, because he had found new inhabitants. When the door was finally opened, Daryl slowly drove in and parked the car next to the wall. The first thing Daryl heard, after he got out of the car, were the birds singing their songs, the flow of water, people talking in the distance and children laughing. He looked over to Beth, she also got already out of the car, and Daryl saw her big, bright smile. Finally Beth looked over to him, smiled encouraging and nodded to him. Yes, she was right again. This will work. This place had to work.

Aaron told them, that they will first go to Deanna, the leader of Alexandria. She always wanted to make an interview with every new member. Daryl never left Beth's and Rose's side, while they were all going to Deanna's house. Just in chase.

The older woman was already waiting for them, Daryl had to admit, that Deanna looked kind. After welcome them in Alexandria, she leaded them in her big living room and finally she said "I want to make an interview with each of you. To get you all to know and hear about your stories. I think I will start with the leader." Deanna pointed to Daryl. "No, I'm ain't the leader. It's Rick." Daryl said and looked in his friends direction. "Oh, okay. I just thought.. Don't matter. Let us start Rick." The man and Deanna left the room and the rest of them were alone now. Some were just looking around the room, like they couldn't believe what was happening, some were looking at the books in the shelves and some were looking out of the big window. But Daryl had just eyes for Beth and Rose. He still thought, that there will come danger in seconds and he had to protect his girls.

When the door finally opened again, Daryl almost jumped up and put his knife out, but it was just Rick. "Deanna wants to speak with you next Daryl." He looked down to Beth, but she just nodded her head and pushed him up. Daryl didn't want to leave his girls, but he also knew, that the other were still here, so Beth and Rose won't be alone. So Daryl carefully went into the room, in which Deanna was sitting on a comfortable couch, a chair opposite from her.

Daryl slowly sat down on the chair and only then he noticed, that there was a camera pointed to his direction. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had seen a camera. "So you are Daryl. Daryl Dixon." "Yes, ma'am" "You don't have to say ma'am to me. I'm Deanna. And I really hope, that you will like it here in Alexandria." She said with a smile in her face. Daryl just nodded and looked around again. This was all so unreal.

"So Daryl, just tell me your story." "There isn't much to tell about." Daryl simply said, not willing to tell about his past. "I don't want to know every detail, I just want to get to know you a little. I mean, we are neighbours now." Deanna said smiling at him. Daryl didn't tell her about his past before the apocalypse, he just quickly told her how Merle and he had found Rick's group, about the farm, the prison and the governor. "And when did the blond girl and you fell in love?" Daryl looked at Deanna with a shocked, confused look. How did she know, that Beth and he were together. He had never said one word about that.

After a few moments Deanna began to laugh. "Don't worry Daryl. I have seen the two of you getting out of the car. When you came to my house and you always made sure, that she was alright. The way you look at her. You always protect her, even in my safe living room." Deanna was damn right. Daryl could feel how his cheeks were getting hot. "You don't have to feel like that Daryl. It's okay. I'm also 10 years younger than my husband. That doesn't say anything. The most important thing is, that the two of you are happy and I can tell that you are." Daryl nodded.

"And you can be so proud of your daughter. She is such a cute, little girl." Daryl could feel how his cheeks were blushing even more. But Deanna began to laugh again and she said with an amused voice "You just can't deny her Daryl. She looks so much like you. So.. How did the blond girl and you fell in love?" After Daryl breathed in a few times and he finally felt, that his cheeks weren't that hot anymore, he began with his story.

"When the prison felt, we got out together, Beth and me. First I was just hopeless and sad, but she showed me, that there was still hope left in this world and finally she was right. We didn't fall in love since the very first day, we just cared for each other, but finally I noticed that I couldn't live without her any more. That it wouldn't be the same losing her, like losing the people back at the prison. I need her. I never felt that way for someone in my life before. It took some time, but finally we got together. We found a house, which was safe enough to stay, but one night I just opened the door without thinking and there was a horde of walkers outside. I told Beth, that she should break a window and get her way outside, that I will meet her on the road. But when I finally came there she was gone. Two men with a black car and a white cross on it had kidnapped her.."

Deanna's look changed from happy to worried.

"I ran the whole night long to get her back. But finally there was a crossing and I didn't know in which direction they had driven. I tried.." Daryl could feel how the tears were building up in his eyes just thinking about that again and he quickly blinked them away. "Finally I found Rick and the other again, no, they have found me. I searched for Beth every day, every second, but I couldn't find her. That was the hardest time in my whole life. A few weeks ago we have heard a little girl screaming for her mother and we found the girl in the middle of nowhere. We took her back to our camp and finally it turned out that this little girl is Beth's and my little girl. Rose. I didn't know, that Beth was pregnant, when she got kidnapped, nether did she. Thankfully two days later we also found Beth. Thank God she was okay. Since that day we are together. Since that day my life has a reason again. Even two reasons. But we just had a camp in the middle of the woods, which wasn't safe enough for Beth and Rose. This place here has to work for my girls."

Deanna began to smile again "It will Daryl. I promise you that." Deanna questioned him a few more things, till she finally said that it was enough and he should bring Beth and Rose next to her. Daryl went back to the living room and he saw Beth and Rose sitting on a coach talking to Aaron. Daryl stopped in front of them and said, that Deanna wanted to see them next. Daryl took Beth's hand in his and leaded them to the older woman. Before Beth went with Rose in her arms inside the room, Daryl whispered to her "I will wait for you right here." Beth nodded and placed a quick kiss on his mouth.

Before Daryl closed the door behind them, he could hear how Beth said to Deanna that her name was Beth Dixon and the little girl in her arms was Rose Dixon. This warmed up Daryl's heart so much, he almost began to cry then. Beth took his name. Daryl had never thought, that one day a woman will take the name Dixon voluntary. His back pressed against the cool wall next to the door and his head in his hands, Daryl waited for Beth and Rose to finish. He could hear what they were talking, not because of that he was sitting here. No, Daryl already knew Beth's story, but he wanted to be close to her and Rose. Just in chase.

When they were finish Beth, Daryl and Rose were going back together to the other. Daryl took Rose in his arms and kissed softly her forehead. When Deanna was finish with her interviews she came back to them and explained, that there were some jobs, which they should do, if they wanted to live here. But for today it was enough and they need some rest and something to eat. Rick told Deanna, that they will all stay at the same room for this night. Deanna nodded understanding and leaded them out of her house.

Now Daryl noticed a few things outside on the streets of Alexandria, while they were going. In the middle of the town there was a big lake and a playing ground. The buildings were looking all very new. The people, whom were going around, were looking very clean and they were wearing nice clothes. Not like Daryl. Deanna explained to them some buildings, when they passed them by. There was a school and a nursery school, a doctor's house, a storehouse, an armoury and even a prison.

Finally they stopped in front of a big house and Deanna told them, that this was their house for tonight. She also said, that she will come back soon to bring them something to eat. The house was as clean as Deanna's and the first thing that made them all damn happy was, that they got clean water from the water facets, it was even warm. The second thing was, that they had electricity.

Before they all could get used to these things Deanna, Aaron and a few other people from Alexandria were standing on the porch with plates of food in their hands. Deanna joined them during the dinner, while Aaron went back to Eric.

Finally they all made themself comfortable in the big living room. No one wanted to get upstairs into the beds, they all wanted to stay together. Even if he probably didn't have to, Daryl took watch. He couldn't sleep anyway. He placed himself next to the window. Beth's body next to his feet, little Rose in his arms. Daryl leaned down to his daughter and whispered into her ear "Do you like it here sweetheart?" She looked up at him with her big eyes and nodded "Thank you daddy."

Daryl wanted to say, that it wasn't himself, who had found this place, but when Rose laid her head relieved against his chest, he could see Beth watching them and she nodded her head too and whispered 'thank you' to him. This made Daryl smiling proudly. Maybe this will really work.

He took watch the whole night long. Looking out of the window, but nothing bad happened. He held Rose close to his chest and stroked Beth's head next to his feet. Maybe this place was really safe enough for his girls.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Aaron showed them all the places in Alexandria and finally he told them, that almost every one could get a house for their own. An own house. No one said anything then, they were all just speechless. Aaron almost began to laugh, because of their big eyes.

Rick, Michonne, Judith and Carl got the big house, in which they were sleeping last night. The next one was Maggie's and Glenn's. Carol, Tyrese, Tara and Eugene had the one a few houses away. Sasha and Bob the next and finally Abraham and Rosita had their house on the end of this street.

Now there were just Beth, Rose and Daryl left. Aaron showed them his house, which he had with Eric together. It was a nice, little house at the end of Alexandria. "And this one is yours, if you want it?" Aaron pointed to the house at the opposite of his. The house, which he meant, was bigger than his, but not so big like the house from Rick and Michonne. It was just perfect.

Daryl looked down to Beth and he could tell, that she already loved it too. Daryl never thought before, that he will ever be the owner of house one day, the owner of a house like this one. He just saw such houses in movies, never in real life. They were always looking so perfect and untouchable for him. But now he had one of these houses. With Beth and Rose together, with his little family.

"It's perfect Aaron. Thank you." Beth hugged Aaron. "What are you guys waiting for. Look at your new home." Aaron said with a wide smile. Beth looked with big eyes up to Daryl and the sparkle in her eyes was even brighter. She took his hand and together they ran on the porch of their own house, Rose still in Daryl's arms.

It was even better than Daryl had imagined it. They had a nice, modern kitchen and a little dining room next to it. The next room was their big living room with a comfortable couch and an old piano next to the big window. Now Daryl knew why Aaron had given them this house. They had a bathroom down- and upstairs. Two little, empty rooms upstairs and a bedroom with a big double bed.

Beth cried tears of joy and squealed every time they entered a new room. She hugged Daryl and Rose as often as she could and she probably won't never stop smiling. Daryl's girl was happy.

It was almost sunset, when Rose asked Daryl with her big eyes "Daddy, I have found something in the bathroom and I don't know what it is?" Daryl looked confused, but he still took Rose's tiny hand and followed her upstairs. When they entered the bathroom he didn't know what she meant. Everything was looking like a normal bathroom.

"What's this daddy?" Rose pointed with her tiny index finger to the bathtub. His little girl had never seen a bathtub before. Daryl sank on his knees and told his daughter "That's a bathtub sweetheart. You can bath yourself in it." "Can we do that?" Daryl thought about it a few seconds before he answered "Yes, why not."

He let some warm water in the bathtub and also gave some soap into it, Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had taken a warm bath, or when he had clean water from a water tap or even soap. Daryl helped Rose getting out of her clothes and then he started to take off his own clothes. Daryl was just wearing his boxers anymore, when he noticed that they needed some towels. Saying to Rose that he will be back soon and she should wait, Daryl ran out of the room, into the bedroom, where he thought, that he could find some towels.

Beth was in the bedroom too, packing out their stuff, when Daryl ran into the room with just with his boxers on. She began to laugh then, with all her heart. Daryl hadn't heard her laughing like that since a long time. "What are you doing Daryl?" She asked still laughing. "Rose doesn't know what a bathtub is, so I wanted to show it her. We just need some towels." Daryl said it like he had done something wrong.

Beth came closer to him then and framed his face with her warm hands "You are the best father in the world, you know that?" She kissed him softly on his lips and said still with a big smile in her face "Get your towels Dixon and then run back to your little daughter."

With also a big smile in his face, he grabbed some towels from the clothing box and ran back to Rose. She was still waiting at the place Daryl had left her and smiled up at him like her mother before. Daryl placed the towels next to the bathtub and finally he helped Rose carefully into the warm water. Daryl was sure, that he will never forget the look in her face, when her toes finally touched the warm water.

Not thinking too much about it Daryl took down his boxers and followed her into the bathtub. Rose was playing with the warm water, the soap and the bubbles all the time and Daryl just loved it watching her. He also took her in his arms and she washed, still with a big smile in her face, his dirty hair. Daryl helped her to get out all the soap in her own hair and when he noticed, that Rose began to shiver, he knew that it was time to go out of the water.

Daryl wrapped her tiny body in one of the soft towels and he also dried her hair with another and finally he did the same with his hair and bound one towel around his waist. Daryl picked Rose up in his arms and took her out of the bathroom into their bedroom and on the mattress of their bed. "Did the two of you have fun?" Beth asked them happily.

"Yes, a lot of fun." Rose answered her mother with a big smile. Daryl could see how Beth's eyes were wandering from his feet, then to the spot where the towel was around his waist, up to his belly, his chest, to his arms and finally to his wet hair and face. Beth giggled, when she noticed that Daryl had caught her starring at his body.

"Daddy can you read a bedtime story for me?" Rose asked with her cute voice she used every time she wanted something. It was always working by Daryl. "Yes, sweetheart. I will go downstairs and look for one." But before he could leave Beth handled him new boxers.

Beth helped Rose getting into her new pyjama and watched Daryl from the corner of her eyes, when he put down the towel and took on his new boxers. Daryl had found a book downstairs in their living room and he was just on the way to the bedroom again, when he met Beth in the corridor. "I will also take a bath." She told him. Daryl just answered her with a long, sweet kiss. Beth's soft fingers found his belly and he could feel how the skin there began to burn. Beth finally let go of his desired body and before she left into the bathroom, Beth looked over her shoulder at him with her big eyes. Damn, how much he loved her.

Rose was already in bed and cuddled herself into the blanket, when Daryl entered the room. He lowered himself next to her on the mattress, crawled to her under the blanket and leaned his back against the pillows. Rose cuddled herself into his side, when he began to read the bedtime story for his little girl. When Daryl was reading about a little girl, who was sleeping in her own bed in her own room, Rose interrupted him "Daddy can I have a room for my own with my own bed too?" "If you want that, sure you can baby girl. I will build you a bed." Rose smiled up to him and laid her head back on his chest.

Daryl kept on reading, till he felt Rose's breathing getting regular and his little baby finally fell asleep. Beth still wasn't back, so he carefully placed Rose away from his chest and down on the bed and covered her tiny body with the blanket. Before Daryl got up, he placed a little kiss on her rosy cheeks.

He quietly went out of the room and entered the bathroom. The view he got there, made him smiling like a little kid. Beth had also already fallen asleep in the bathtub. Daryl quietly went back to the bedroom on his tiptoes and searched for something to wear for his girl. He finally found a big man shirt, but it will work anyway and new underwear. Daryl went back to Beth and before he woke her up, he watched her peacefully, sleeping body a few more moments. Her beautiful body, how her chest rose and fell, how her mouth was opened a little bit. He could stand here forever.

But then he remembered, that she was laying like that for already too long and that the water was probably already cold. So Daryl carefully woke her up and finally Beth was looking sleepily at him. "Come here sweetheart." He whispered and took her in his arms and out of the bathtub. Beth even smiled to him, but Daryl knew, that she was still half in her dreams. He quickly dried her body and hair with the towel and helped her to get in the big shirt and her panties.

Daryl took her bridal style in his arms again and carefully he carried her already asleep body king-sized bed. He placed Beth gently next to Rose under the sheets and pressed a lovingly kiss on her forehead.

Finally he laid himself on the other side of the bed and made sure, that the blanket covered both of his girls. Finally he whispered into the darkness "Good night my girls."


	15. Chapter 15

They had been in Alexandria for over six months now and Daryl still couldn't believe it, that this was his life now. Together with Beth and Rose, safe. Sometimes he still had nightmares about terrifying things, which were happening to his girls, or the two of them were gone again, but Beth always woke him, before the nightmares became worse. She always took him in her arms and stroked his back and head, while he cried into her chest, cried the fear out of his body. Beth whispered soothing things to him between the kisses she placed on his forehead. After calming down Daryl always fell asleep in her arms, without any new nightmares.

But Beth also had nightmares sometimes and Daryl did the same like she was doing for him. Daryl remembered about that one night, when there was a storm outside their safe windows and Rose came to his bedside and woke him up with pulling on his blanket. Daryl quickly woke up and saw his little baby girl standing in front of him with big, glassy eyes and her teddy bear safe under her arm. She told him, that she was afraid and asked if she could sleep next to him. With a big momentum Daryl took her up and laid her carefully between Beth and him.

Beth wokealso up then and was as afraid as Rose. In that night Daryl held his two girls as close as he could and every time they heard a thunder and Beth and Rose winced he whispered to them under the blanket that everything was okay, that he was here, that he will protect them. Daryl would have never told it his girls, but he just loved it, when they needed him, only him. Daryl felt so useful then.

Rose had already her own room with all the furniture Daryl had made for her, with a little help from Aaron. Daryl and Aaron were really good friends, since they had entered Alexandria. Aaron knew, next to Beth, much about his past, but Daryl will probably never tell him everything, not like he had done to Beth. She was still the only one, who knew everything about him. And Beth probably will be the only one ever.

Daryl really liked it to spent time with Aaron. They also had the same job in Alexandria. The two men took watches, killed walkers around the walls and went for runs. The last thing Daryl never really liked much, so Aaron and he always made sure to come back home latest at sunset. Daryl never wanted to leave his girls for too long, even when he knew, that they were safe inside the walls.

Beth also already got her job. She spent much time at the doctor's house to help Denise there, the doctor from Alexandria. But she also helped to teach the children and she spent some time in the nursery school too, where Rose was also during the day. But Daryl's favourite part of the day was always, when he came home and Rose ran into his arms and Beth followed her little daughter and kissed softly, with a smile on her lips his lips. Daryl loved the evenings, when he was playing something with Rose, while Beth made dinner ready. Or Rose and he took a bath again, he read something out for her or the two of them were just sitting on the sofa and Rose told Daryl about what she had experienced the whole day and he always loved it to listen to her sweet voice.

Daryl felt so loved, when the three of them were sitting at their dining table, Beth and Rose were looking at him like he was the only man in their lives. And the fact, that he was really the only man in their lives made Daryl almost cry every time he thought about it.

Some weeks ago Rose was sick and Daryl was so damn worried about her. He took her into Beth and his king-sized bed and stayed with her there for almost five days, till she began to feel better. Beth had told him more than once, that he didn't have to be so worried, but he couldn't help himself, Daryl was always worried about his girls.

Now it was almost summer and Daryl had just finished his work for today. With fast steps he was on the way to pick up Rose from the nursery school, because Beth had to work a little longer today. Daryl loved it, when he could do that, because he always stood at the doorway for a few minutes and watched his little girl. So he also did today. Rose was playing with a boy, whom was probably Timmy, Rose had told Daryl already often about him. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair, which Daryl knew was Sarah. Rose was looking so happily, while she was playing with the other kids, but she looked even more happy, when she had finally noticed her father standing in the doorway. Rose jumped into Daryl arms, he easily took her up and kissed her rosy cheeks.

Hand in hand the two of them went together home and finally they ended up with drawing something in the living room. Daryl was never good at drawing, but for his little baby he would do evrything to make her happy. After some silently minutes Rose asked "Daddy do you have brothers or sisters?" Daryl frozen abruptly. After clearing his throat, he answered with a small voice "Yeah. I had a brother, but he isn't around any more."

Rose finally looked up from her drawing and was watching him with a look, like she was sorry for asking this question. Daryl quickly stroked her tiny head and said "It's okay sweetheart, you can ask whatever you want." Rose nodded her head, still looking at him with her blue eyes. "His name was Merle and I'm sure he would have been very happy and proud to get to know you princess." Now Rose was smiling up at her father.

"Sometimes I wish I also have brothers or sisters." Daryl frozen again, but this time longer. So Rose went on "I love it to play with the other kids." After some more silently moments Daryl finally found his voice again and said "Maybe some day you will have a little brother or a little sister baby girl."

In that moment Beth came home and Rose stood up and ran towards her. Daryl stayed for a few more seconds, thinking about what his little daughter had just told him. Finally he stood up too and welcomed Beth with a lovingly kiss.

When Beth and he were finally laying in their bed together, Daryl whispered into the darkness "Today Rose said to me, that she wants a brother or a sister." Beth leaned up from where she had placed her head on his chest and was looking him in the eyes. "I know, she always loves it to play with the other kids and the first time, when everyone asked her, if she has brothers or sister she always shook her head with that sad look." Beth whispered back.

Nether Beth or Daryl said anything then, but he knew, that they were both thinking the same. Finally Beth broke the silence "What do you think about it?" "I.. I really don't know.. I know that Rose really wants a little brother or a little sister and I also would love it to have a second child. You don't know how much a want a second child with you Beth. But.. What if anything will happen? To the baby, or to you? I just can't live without you any more Beth. You know that. I just can't.. I wouldn't be able to handle it, even not for Rose and the baby. I need you."

Beth took his shaking hands in hers, because she knew how sad it always made him to talk about losing her. "I know what you mean baby, I know, that you are afraid, but we are in Alexandria now, not in the forest or on the roads. We are safe here, we have a doctor, medicine too. I made it already one time and everyone says that the second pregnancy is easier, than the first. And this time you would be by my side. We would make it together."

"I.. I don't know.." "We don't have to decide it now. Just think about it, we have time." Beth smiled up at him and quickly placed a soft kiss on his lips, before she turned around and pressed her back against Daryl's side. He moved too then, so his chest was behind her back and he took one arm around her waist. He laid his head above hers on the pillow, like he always did. Soon he heard Beth's regular breathing, but he just couldn't fall asleep. Daryl thought about it the whole night long.

The next day Daryl was very tired and he didn't talk much during his watch with Aaron, because he was still thinking about Beth's words. Of course, he was still thinking about it. Finally Aaron broke the silence "What's wrong Dixon?" Daryl looked up at his friend and shook tired his head. "Nothing."

Aaron tilted his head and smiled to him. Damn, he knew Daryl already too good. So he finally began "Beth and I talked about something yesterday." "Do you want to talk about?"

Aaron was the only person, next to Beth, who Daryl would tell something like that. "We talked about having a second child." Aaron looked surprised and he already had a bright smile in his face. "Don't you want a second child?" "Hell yeah, of course I want. But.. What if anything will happen to Beth? I just can't.."

He didn't have to go on, because Aaron exactly knew what he meant. "Daryl this is a chance for the two of you. You know, that everything will be good, we have everything here that Beth will need. Nothing takes your Beth away from you again. And imagine the smile Rose will make, when you tell her, that she will get a little brother or a little sister." This made Daryl smile to himself. "I just don't know."

After his watch he went home to his girls, still thinking. He entered the house and couldn't hear anything. He just wanted to call for Beth and Rose, when Daryl heard his daughter's laugh coming from the garden. Daryl wanted to follow their voices out in the garden, when he could see his two girls through the opened door. He leaned against the door frame and watched them happily.

The two of them were playing chase and Daryl just couldn't get enough of this view. How Beth smiled, while she was trying to catch Rose, and the little girl's laughs and happy screams too. Finally Beth caught her with a big momentum and kissed loudly Rose's cheeks.

Daryl didn't know what it finally was. Maybe the fact, that they had everything Beth will need during her pregnancy, Rose's face when he will tell her about the baby or holding their little son or daughter in his arms for the first time, but finally he whispered to himself 'yes'.

With fast steps Daryl went to his girls to join them. When Rose couldn't hear him, he hugged Beth lovingly, looked her in the eyes and said "Okay, let us have a second baby." Beth just responded with a big smile and tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Like every Wednesday Rose was sleeping at Aaron's and Eric's place. Rose also called the two men her uncles, because she really liked Aaron and Eric and she loved it spending time with them together.

At this evening Daryl and Beth had sex three times. The first time, when they were showering together, the second time on the couch in the living room and the last time in their bed. Finally Daryl told Beth breathless, that he was just too old for a fourth round this night, which made Beth giggle. It was the first time they had sex again, since they had decided to have a second child. Daryl was still very nervous and scared, but they had already decided it.

But Beth didn't get pregnant so easily this time. They had already tried it over five months, everywhere and every time they could, till one day Daryl woke up in the morning and Beth wasn't laying next to his side. He just wanted to call for her, when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Quickly Daryl stood up and went with fast steps to the bathroom door.

He found Beth sitting on the floor next to the toilet. After Daryl had lowered himself to her, he asked worried "Is everything okay sweetheart?" Daryl could tell, that her whole body was trembling, while he stroked carefully her back. But when she finally looked up at him, a lovingly smile playing in her face, she told him with shinning eyes "It's like the first time Daryl. I think I'm pregnant."

Before, Daryl was always thinking, that maybe he would be even more scared, when Beth would finally be pregnant, but the only feeling he had in this moment was damn happiness. Quickly he pulled Beth closer to his chest, while he could already feel the first tears burning in his eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder and some tears of joy were running down her cheeks. Daryl just couldn't believe it, they will have a second baby. After kissing Beth's forehead at least twenty times, Daryl finally managed to whisper "I can't wait to hold our little baby."

The same day Beth and Daryl visited Dr. Denise, after they had made sure that no one had seen them, going into the doctor's house. Beth told Denise everything and the doctor finally also smiled bright at them. Denise examined Beth, but she couldn't tell for sure, if Beth was pregnant or not, because Denise didn't have the right equipment for that. If Beth was really pregnant, she probably was it just a few weeks. Finally the docotr gave Beth a pregnancy test, which she made instantly.

All the time Daryl was so damn nervous, but the few minutes they had to wait, till they will be totally sure, that Beth was really pregnant, were the worst. Beth took Daryl's shaking hand and smiled up to him, while she stroked soothing his palm with her thumb.

Finally the test changed and Beth said with big eyes to Daryl "I'm pregnant." This time, Daryl was the one, who cried tears of joy, while he took Beth into a long hug buried his head into her neck.

Before they left, Denise told them, that they shouldn't have sex the next three months, just in case. And of course they did, what Denise had told them. And before these three months Daryl and Beth didn't want to tell anybody about her pregnancy. Since that day Daryl always fell asleep, while stroking Beth's belly, even when there still wasn't even a little knoll, but just the thought, that their little baby was growing inside her belly gave Daryl so many feelings. His hand never left her the whole night long.

After a few weeks, while Beth and Daryl got into their pyjamas and she had taken off her shirt, Daryl could see a little knoll on her belly. Quickly he went over to her,sank on his knees in front of her and kissed gently her little belly. While he stroked Beth's skin with his thumbs, he looked up at his girl with glassy eyes. "I love you so much Beth." Daryl finally managed to say. Beth moved her soft fingers through his way too long hair, while Daryl was still kneeing in front of her. "I love you too Daryl." Before they fell asleep that night, Daryl kissed her little knoll at least thirty times and imagined, where the baby's head could be in Beth's belly. And when he placed gently his whole hand on top of the little knoll, Beth told him, that his hand was now still bigger than their baby. Daryl still couldn't believe it, they will have a baby.

Beth told him at least four times per day, that he shouldn't worry so much about her or their unborn child, but Daryl couldn't help himself. He was always nervous and thinking about the things, that could happen. Most of it were bad things, which made him feeling even more uncomfortable. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the nights, because he had a scary nightmare. He was always looking down then at his pregnant girl and cried silently, while he praid to God that everything will be good.

After the three months Daryl and Beth went to Dr. Denise again. She examined Beth carefully and told them that the heartbeat of their baby was very strong, which made Daryl almost cry again. The whole time he was standing close to Beth and was holding her hand. And he could tell, that his palms were more sweating than Beth's and he probably was the one, who was also more nervous. Denise told them, that everything was okay with Beth's pregnancy and that the baby was healthy, so they finally could tell Rose about it. Before they left the doctor's house, Daryl placed a long kiss on Beth's forehead and said "Thank you for giving me this."

Beth said, that Daryl should be the one to tell it Rose, so he did it that evening, because he couldn't wait any longer, or he will explore. Beth was standing behind Daryl, when he sank on his knees in front of Rose, while she was sitting on the couch in the living room, and he said nervously to her with a smile in his face "Sweetheart, do you remember, when you have told me, that you want a little brother or a little sister?" Rose nodded her tiny head with already big eyes. "So.. in a few months you will have a brother or a sister, your mama is pregnant." Rose began to scream and threw her arms around Daryl's neck.

The three of them were crying tears of joy, while they were all hugging each other tight. Aaron was right, Daryl will never ever forget Rose's face, when he had told her about the baby. That evening Daryl and Rose alternated stroked Beth's little belly, while they were sitting on the couch. Rose told her parents, what she want to do with her little brother or sister, what she would teach the baby, she just couldn't wait to be a big sister.

The next day they also told Aaron, Maggie, Rick and the rest of their family about the baby and they all congratulated them and were so happy for them. And Daryl just couldn't stop smiling the whole time long.

One day Daryl wanted to ask Aaron something, while they were on the guard tower making their shift. Daryl knew, that his friend was the only one he could ask something like this, next to Beth of course, but he wanted to ask Aaron before. "Do you know, if it would be okay to have sex with Beth while she is pregnant? I mean, I don't want to hurt the baby."

Daryl could feel how his head blushed badly and he quickly looked at his shoes. He always hated questions about this topic. But Daryl couldn't help himself. Beth and he had so much sex, while they were trying to get her pregnant and sometimes he didn't know, if he will survive the nine months of her pregnancy. But Aaron just answered, without a smile or another tone, that it was okay and he won't hurt the baby.

Daryl wanted to ask Beth this night, if she wanted it too, but he didn't even had to ask, when she came almost running downstairs again, after taking Rose to bed, jumped and kissed him with so much passion, that Daryl already knew what she wanted. That was the first time they had sex on their dining table. And of course, Daryl was that gently to her like never before. He just loved it, that Beth's belly was even bigger now and that her breasts were getting bigger too, which of course he liked too.

There weren't any problems during Beth's pregnancy, but the more her belly grow the more Daryl got nervous and worried about her and their baby. Daryl insisted that they will go every week to doctor Denise, so she could examine her accurately, so Daryl could sleep a little better during the nights.

Daryl also knew, that he won't ever forget the first time, he could feel their baby moving inside Beth's belly for the first time. It was, when Beth came running to his side and Daryl almost got a heart attack, because he was thinking that something bad had happened. But Beth just took his hand excited and breathless and placed it on top of her swollen belly. Daryl just wanted to ask her, what this all was about, when he could feel it. His eyes became as wide as never before and his mouth was opened, while Beth was looking up at him with tears in her eyes and a big smile in her face. "This is our little baby inside me Daryl." Beth whispered lovingly to him. And all what he could do in that moment was taking Beth in his arms and crying together with her tears of joy.

Daryl tried and made everything for Beth, so she was feeling good. He massaged her hurting feet every evening, oiling her belly carefully and kissed her stretch marks, so Beth knew that for Daryl she was still the most beautiful woman in this world. The two of them often took long baths together and while the warm water was running into the bathtub, Daryl gently stroked with his thumbs over Beth's swollen belly, while she was sitting between his legs. Alternately Daryl stroked Beth's belly, kissed her warm neck, whispered lovingly words into her ear and pour warm water on her belly. And sometimes he just couldn't hold back the need to touch and massage her swollen breasts and he always got from her a pleasurable moan then, while he placed open mouthed kisses against her soft neck.

He was holding her close to his chest, when Beth had a bad day and was crying about everything and nothing. He brought for her chocolate or chips or both things at the same time, when Beth had the urge for it. And Daryl made love to her whenever she wanted or how often she wanted.

On one evening, when Daryl had taken Rose to bed, he went back into the living room just to see, that Beth wasn't there any more. He finally found her laying on her side in their bed. A painfully look in her face. Carefully Daryl crawled behind her and took his hand protective on her belly. "Does the baby give you trouble again?" "Yeah, a little. Even now you can't deny the baby, it's a Dixon." Beth smiled to Daryl, while she moved on her back.

Softly Daryl stroked and kissed Beth's swollen belly, while he could feel the baby moving inside and pressing its limbs against his touches. Still going on with that, Daryl lovingly said to their unborn baby "Don't give your mama so much trouble this night. She needs her rest, even when you are a little Dixon." Beth always said that only Daryl's touches and words could calm down their baby, next to her singing.

Rose also couldn't wait any more to get a little brother or a little sister. She asked her parents every day, if it was already time yet, but they always answered her, that the baby will decide it, when it was time.

Beth's belly was already so big, that she couldn't work any more, Daryl already told her weeks ago, that she should stop working, but now she really couldn't any more.

Daryl also didn't work so much any more, so he could help Beth with the housework and with Rose and he could spend more time with her, because the baby could come everyday, every moment now. Daryl just loved it to spend his afternoons with kissing or stroking Beth's swollen belly or watching the baby's movements. They still didn't know what sex their baby will have, because they didn't have ultrasound equipment in Alexandria, but doctor Denise told them, that the baby was healthy and that was the most important thing.

* * *

In a cold December night Beth woke Daryl up, with shaking his arm. He quickly set himself up and asked her worried "What's wrong Beth?" "The baby.. it's coming Daryl." His eyes widened instandly, his heartbeat became faster and his hands began to shake uncontrolable. "I will be back in a few seconds. You will be okay?" "Yes."

Daryl quickly ran out of the bedroom, into Rose's room and picked her still sleeping body up in his arms. He took the blanket, which covered her body, with them and ran fast outside to the opposite house. They had already decided a few weeks ago, that if the time will come, Daryl will bring Rose to Aaron and Eric.

Daryl opened the door of his friend's house and before he could even go upstairs, Aaron was standing in front of him. He took Rose from her father's arms, after Daryl had kissed his little girl's forehead. Daryl wasn't able to say anything, because he was just too damn nervous, but Aaron knew anyway what was going on. "Everything will be good Daryl." Aaron said, before Daryl turned around and ran to Beth again.

He took three steps at once and when he was in the bedroom again he asked breathless "You okay sweetheart?" "Yes, but the baby will come soon." "Okay." With that Daryl carefully took Beth in his arms, like he had done with Rose and placed a blanket around her shaking body.

He carefully, but also quickly, carried Beth and their unborn child to Dr. Denise's house. The doctor was at the door in seconds and let them inside. Daryl laid his girl carefully on the bed, while Dr. Denise and Sandra, whom helped Denise sometimes, came into the room too.

The docotr told Daryl, that he should take off Beth's pants, while they were bringing in the staff they will need. With shaking hands Daryl took off Beth's pants and frozen for a moment, when he noticed that they were totally socked. Beth told him, that this wasn't bad, it was just the amniotic fluid and he didn't have to worry.

When Daryl was finish, he sat himself on the edge of the bed and stroked alternative Beth's shaking hand or her sweating forehead. "You will be alright sweetheart, everything will be good. You are so strong." Beth was just looking up at him with glassy eyes and nodded her head.

The doctor told them, that they had to wait a little longer, till Beth will be ready to push. Daryl never left Beth's side the whole time. And every time a wave of pain was running through Beth's body, Daryl prayed to God that everything will be good, that nothing bad will happen to her or the baby. And sometimes Daryl just hated himself for that his girl had so much pain, because he had agreed to this all.

"Let's cross fingers for six centimetres." Denise said, while she examined Beth again. "Great Beth. Everything looks great, you can start to push now." Beth looked with big, glassy eyes up to Daryl and quickly he placed himself behind her, so she was between his legs. Automatically she placed her head against the place between his shoulder and neck and he took her shaking hands in his and just couldn't tell, whom hands were shaking more.

With the next wave of pain Beth began to press and it almost tore Daryl's heart, when he heard her painfully screams. Between the pain Daryl whispered lovingly into her ear "You are making so good sweetheart.", "I'm so proud of you.", "You almost have it, just a little more."

Daryl got more scared and nervous with every more second, Beth screamed and pressed his hands. He whispered into her ear that he loved her, as often as he could, thinking every time it could be the last time he was able to tell her so. Sometimes Beth whispered back that she loved him too so much, but in the end she was just pressing his hand anymore.

Three hours after Daryl had entered the room with Beth in his arms, they could heard a high scream and Beth's grip around Daryl's hands began to relax. He looked up from, where he had buried his face in her hair and saw, that Denise held already their little baby in her hands. Daryl looked stunned down to Beth and saw her smiling up at him, tears in the corner of her tired eyes.

Denise said to Daryl, that he could cut the umbilical cord if he wanted to. Daryl looked down to Beth, because he didn't want to hurt her or the baby, but she just nodded her head, still smiling bright. So he did and after that, Denise quickly went away with the baby to make sure that it was all healthy.

Daryl took Beth carefully in his arms and kissed her forehead the whole time, while he whispered "Thank God, oh thank God. I was so scared Beth. I love you." With her still shaking thumb, Beth wiped away the tear, which was silently running down Daryl's cheek. "I told you, I'm not gonna leave you." She said, his face still in her palms.

Denise came back with their baby, wrapped protective in a soft blanket, and wanted to give it to Beth, but she just shook her head and said, that Daryl should be the first one to hold their baby. He got a little nervous, because he had never held such a little baby before, but when Denise finally laid the little bunch of live in his shaking arms, Daryl forgot about that.

Daryl's eyes began to fill with new tears, while he was looking down to their perfect baby. "It's a boy." Denise said to the proud parents, with also a big smile in her face. It was Beth's and Daryl's little boy.

Daryl looked down with a big, proud smile to their son. The baby had much brown hair, like his father, the sweet, little nose and the mouth from Beth. "Look he has your toes, like Rose." Beth said with a shaking voice, because the tears were running down her cheeks too. She was leaning against Daryl's shoulder, while they were both watching their little baby boy.

Daryl carefully stroked the boy's tiny hand with his finger. The baby took instantly his finger with a strong pressure and finally he opened his eyes and was looking up to Daryl. "That's your daddy little man." Beth whispered. The baby had his daddy's eyes. Daryl turned his head and kissed lovingly Beth's forehead and said at least twenty times 'thank you' to her. With a smile in her face, Beth shook her head and said back "No Daryl, we made him together."

Daryl's eyes filled again with new tears and he was so sure, that he will never ever forget the feelings he had in this moment. He could hug the whole world, because he was so damn happy and proud.

It was almost sunrise now and Beth was sleeping in the bed next to Daryl, while he was sitting in front of the window in a comfortable chair and was holding their little baby protective in his arms. He didn't know, since how long he was sitting like that, but he couldn't look away from their cute little son.

Daryl cradled him the whole time, stroked his little face softly with his fingertips or kissed lovingly the baby's head. Daryl just couldn't get enough. He was watching him sleeping the whole time and Daryl asked himself, how he had ever deserved this all.

Because Daryl was a Dixon. What would Merle, his mother or his father say, if they would still be around and see him with his beautiful Beth and their two sweet children? Daryl didn't know why, but he had to smile to himself, because he was thinking, that they would probably be proud of him.

Suddenly the little baby's eyes opened and were looking clueless up at his father. "Hey little man. You aren't tired any more?" Daryl whispered to his son and took his body closer to his chest. He looked over to Beth, just to see, that she was still sleeping peacefully. The baby began to yaw extensive and Daryl's smile got even wider. With his index finger Daryl traced the little boy's mouth and finally the baby began to suck on it. "Are you hungry baby boy? Just let your mama sleep a little longer. You know, you have given her already enough trouble, when you were still inside her belly."

With its tiny eyes the baby was watching Daryl, while he was stroking his little hand with his thumb. "I know I have already told you this, but I love you so much little man. You, your mama and your sister are the most important people in my life and I would do everything for the three of you. You are my little angels. I will protect you with my life and I will make sure, that you will always be happy. I will try to be a good father, not like your grandfather. I love you so much little man. I promise you, that I will always be there for you."

When Daryl placed a long, lovingly kiss on the boy's forehead, he could see Beth from the corner of his eyes watching them. While Daryl went up from his chair and over to Beth, he asked "Since when are you awake sweetheart?" "Long enough." She simply answered, with a sweet smile in her face. Carefully Daryl placed their little boy in her arms and before he lowered himself on the bed, he placed a gently kiss on top of Beth's locks. They both were watching proudly their little son and finally Beth said "Look at what we have made Daryl. Isn't he the cutest?" Daryl stroked Beth's arm, while he answered "Yes, he really is. Of course, with you as mother." Daryl got the most beautiful smile from Beth back then. "He looks so much like you Daryl." "Not at all. The nose and the mouth is from you." He response with a smile.

When their little boy began to make some noises, Beth asked him "Are you hungry little baby boy?" Daryl helped Beth getting down the sleeve of her top from her shoulder, so she could feed their baby. And Daryl knew, that this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He stayed like this and just watched his baby and girl, while Beth was holding Daryl's hand.

"Do you want to pick up Rose?" Beth finally asked him. "Oh yes." And the smile in Daryl's face got even bigger. He stood up and before he left the room, he kissed Beth's forehead and stroked lovingly over their baby boy's small head, still being busy with drinking urgently.

Daryl ran with quickly steps to Aaron's and Eric's house. His heart was beating so nervously and he felt so proud, like he will explore in the next seconds. When Daryl opened the front door, Aaron already ran in his direction with a worried look, but when he saw his fiends happy face, he also began to smile and finally took Daryl d into a hug. Aaron told him how happy he was for them.

"It's a boy." Daryl said proudly. "Oh no. We already have one Dixon." Aaron said with a wink. Daryl rolled his eyes in response and said, that he wanted to take Rose to her baby brother. Aaron told him, that she was still asleep. So he quickly went upstairs and entered quietly the bedroom. Rose was sleeping peacefully, and normally Daryl wouldn't wake her, while she was sleeping like that, but now he knew, that the reality was probably better than her dreams.

Daryl gently stroked her warm cheek, while he whispered "Rose, sweetheart. Wake up." Slowly she opened her eyes and began to smile, when she finally saw her father clearly. "I have a surprise for you sweetheart. You are a big sister since this morning." It took Rose a few seconds, till she realised, what Daryl had said to her.

Whit a scream she stood up and began to jump on the bed. Rose never said, that she wanted a little sister or a little brother, she never cared about the sex, but righ now she was still asking. "It's a little boy." Daryl told her with tears again in his eyes. Finally Rose jumped into his arms and they both ran to Beth and the baby. But before Daryl left Aaron's house he said to him, that he should tell it the other.

When Daryl and Rose entered the room, Beth was already waiting for them. He sat Rose next to Beth on the bed and he watched his daughter, while she was looking at her little brother with big eyes. "He is so tiny." Rose finally said. "You were also so tiny sweetheart." Beth answered with a smile.

Rose also wanted to hold the baby and she was looking so damn proud, while she was holding her little brother in her tiny arms. Suddenly Beth said to Rose "He still hasn't a name. Do you want to give him one sweetheart?" "Yes. Mhm... what about... Alexander?" Beth looked at Rose, then to the baby and finally to Daryl. "Alexander?" "Alexander." Daryl repeated happily.

The four of them were sitting like that almost one hour, till someone knocked at the door and asked for coming in. It was Maggie. She entered crying the room and hugged Beth for almost five minutes. Their whole family came to congratulate and hug them. And Daryl could tell from the look in their faces, that they already all loved little Alexander.

This day Daryl knew, he will never forget.


	17. Chapter 17

_Four years later.._

Daryl was on his way back home, from today's shift on the guard tower, and like everyday he couldn't wait to see Beth, Rose and Alexander again. While he was going on the empty street and listened to the birds singing in the trees, Daryl's thoughts began to drifting off.

He still couldn't believe that this all was his life, his own wonderful life. The last five years made him to the man he always wanted to be. In the last five years he got everything he ever wanted, but never dared to ask for. During some nights, when Daryl couldn't sleep, he asked himself, why he deserved this all, he, Daryl Dixon. He watched his girl next to him sleeping peacefully in his arms and Daryl knew that their little kids were sleeping, peacefully like their mother, in the next room. Daryl still believed, that he deserved not even one bit of this all, but he also knew, that he was feeling damn proud that someone had chosen him for this life.

Rose was almost ten years old now and Daryl was so damn proud about her. She was such a clever, decent, sweet little girl. That all she definitely had it from her mother, but Rose also liked it to go "hunting" in their garden. Daryl had made her a own mini crossbow made of wood a few months ago and she was playing with it every day. She was such a brave little girl. Rose did never disgust, when Daryl had shot a deer or a rabbit and making it ready for dinner, she sometimes even helped him with it.

Alexander didn't like that very much. He was very shy and bashfully, like Daryl was in his childhood. But he loved his son as much as he loved his daughter, even when the two of them were so different. Everyone said, that Alexander was looking so much like his father and he really did. Exactly like Daryl, just little.

Daryl remembered the day, when he carried his little son the first time through the door inside their house. All the time Daryl couldn't stop smiling, because he was so damn proud and happy. Their little son was healthy, Rose was so excited about being a big sister and Beth was still a little powerless, after giving birth and so she spent most of the next days on the couch. Next to Daryl, Rose and Alexander. Daryl never wanted to leave ever the house again.

He just couldn't look away from his beautiful son, watching him the whole time or cuddling with him. While Beth and Alexander were sleeping peacefully, Rose and Daryl made together something to eat, made some housework or were playing together. Daryl made everything for Beth so she was feeling better soon, because she had given him so much and even if he would give her everything back he could, it would never be enough. Beth gave Daryl this beautiful life.

After Beth had felt better again, Daryl was the one, who was laying on the couch and took a nap with his little son on his chest. One hand protective over little Alexander's tiny back and the other was holding Rose close to his side. And so the three of them were sleeping silently together, till Beth woke them up with kissing lovingly their foreheads.

Daryl made, together with Aaron, even before Alexander was born, a crib for his little son, but Daryl just couldn't bring it over his heart, to lay the baby boy inside it at the end of the day. So Alexander was sleeping in his parents bed, always protected by his father's arms. Of course, Rose was sleeping in Beth's and Daryl's bed too and during the nights Daryl sometimes just watched his three angels sleeping peacfully. And sometimes the tears were running silently down his cheeks, because he was so damn happy and proud. But finally Beth persuaded Daryl to lay their little son in the crib, so they could all sleep better, but Daryl just missed the baby's little body against his chest during sleep.

When the time came and little Alexander got his first teeth, he began to cry bitterly in the middle of the nights and Daryl always stood up then and took his son out of the grip, up in his arms and went downstairs, so his girls could sleep upstairs. While cradling Alexander in his arms, Daryl went through the living room with him and spoke lovingly, soothing words to his crying son. When Alexander finally calmed down again, Daryl lowered himself on the couch and watched the little bunch of life in his arms. He could make him stop crying, but the pain didn't let his little baby boy sleep again, so Daryl spent the whole night long with telling his little son stories and fairy tales like the beauty and the beast, which Daryl had already told Rose such a long time ago too.

Always stroking the warm cheeks of Alexander, kissing his tiny head or pulling him closer to his father's chest. Sometimes Daryl even began to sing silently, like Beth was always doing, when Alexander couldn't sleep. And even when Daryl was damn tired the next day, he would do it every time again for his son.

Daryl's heart almost hurt, when Alexander said his first word 'daddy'. He was so damn proud about his son, his daughter and of course Beth. Daryl was also the one, who held his little boy's hands, when he made his first steps. How could he, Daryl Dixon, manage to make something so beautiful like his children?

Time passed by and Daryl won't ever forget that one evening, when the four of them were sitting at dinner, Alexander was about two years then. Daryl still got goose bumps, when he was looking at his three angels during dinner and they were all looking back at him so happily and glad to have him. Rose was just telling her parents, what she wanted to become in the future, when Alexander interrupted his sister "When I grow up, I want to be like daddy." Daryl looked at his son speechless, while Beth was already smiling proudly at him. "Why do you want to become like me sweetheart?" Daryl asked his son curious. "Because you are so strong and brave. You can track and hunt and you are just the best daddy in the whole world." Alexander answered serious to his father.

Daryl had to look away then, because he could already feel the tears burning in his eyes. "Yeah, and when I grow up I want to marry a prince, who will be like you daddy. Or I will immediately marry you daddy. Would you marry me daddy?" Rose asked Daryl with big eyes. And that was it. A tear found its way down his rosy cheek and he could feel Beth's soft hand on top of his. And when Daryl looked up again, he could see, that Beth had also tears in her eyes. "Of course, I would marry you princess." Daryl answered his daughter with a shaking voice.

Rose was always protecting Alexander and she also learned him new things, because he just trusted a few people. Alexander didn't talk that much to people he didn't know that well. He was, in contrast to Rose, very shy and self effecting. Because of that, Beth and Daryl weren't looking bad, when their two kids came home from nursery school and Alexander had a blue eye.

First Alexander didn't want to tell his parents what had happened, but then Daryl sank on his knees in front of his son and took his tiny hands in his "What happened little man?" Daryl asked him carefully. "Michael.. he was teasing Rose again with taking her toy away and finally he pushed her on the ground, so.. I also did and.. Are you mad at me daddy? I just wanted to protect Rose, like you are always doing. I just had to protect her."

Daryl was speechless and also proud about his son. When Daryl looked over his shoulder to Beth, he could tell that she was feeling exactly the same. Finally Daryl calmed down his son, when he said "It's okay little man. You just wanted to protect your sister." Before Alexander left into the living room, Daryl placed a lovingly kiss on his son's forehead. Before Beth and he followed their children, she whispered so only Daryl could hear "As the father, so the son."

Rose and Alexander were also sharing a room together, even when there was a second room for only Alexander in their house, but he was afraid, when it was getting dark and sleeping in the same room with his sister always helped him to fall asleep and Rose loved it to have her little brother close.

But when there was a storm outside the four of them were all together in Beth and Daryl's king-sized bed and he had to comfort his three sweethearts. And Daryl still loved it to protect his three angels from the bad, bad storm outside their window. He was feeling so useful and loved then, the three of them trusted him so much, because they knew he would protect them with his life.

Daryl was so proud about his two children and of course about Beth too. Beth. Daryl didn't know how she was doing it, but he loved her even more with every day. She was such a great mother, of course she was. And Beth still remembered Daryl every day, that he was loved so much.

Daryl finally entered their house, just to notice that it was silent inside, but he could hear the happy screams from his children outside. While leaning against the door frame, he watched Rose, while she was learning Alexander how to shoot the ball into the gate. The two of them were just too cute, best Daryl wanted to cuddle and kiss them all day long.

Finally Daryl's happily eyes found Beth. She was kneeling in their vegetable garden, a light blue summer dress around her perfect body and her blond locks into a high braid. Daryl couldn't tell, who was shining brighter, the sun or his beautiful girl.

Alexander was the first one, who finally noticed him. "Daddy." The little boy screamed and ran with opened arms in his direction. Daryl caught him with a big momentum and kissed his tiny forehead. "Hey little man." Rose was running in his direction too and when she finally fell in his arms he kissed her cheek and took them both up. "We have missed you daddy." The children said at the same time. "I have missed you too my sweethearts." Daryl answered and took them closer to his chest.

Beth was watching them with a wide smile, her eyes were looking so happily, while she came into the direction from the three of them, she took off her dirty gloves and let them fall careless on the ground. When she came closer, Daryl could tell, that she had some earth on her sweet little nose and her eyes were looking so lovingly up at him.

Beth gave Daryl some sweet kisses and between she said "Hey my hero." "Hey my beautiful princess." Daryl answered her with the same bright smile in his face. Beth wrapped her right arm around his back then and leaned her head against his shoulder "I have missed you too, you know." "Of course, I know that sweetheart, because I have missed you too, so much. I love you my girl." Looking up into his eyes Beth said the words Daryl just couldn't often hear enough "I love you too my love."

It had been five years, eight months and twentyseven days. Daryl always knew that, because every morning he gave one to that. But it wasn't since he had lost Beth, no, it was since Beth was back in his life.  
It had been five years, eight months and twentyseven days, since his life had a reason again.  
And now he had even three reasons.

Now Daryl Dixon was finally happy.


End file.
